


Мертвая петля

by william_t



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gunplay, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_t/pseuds/william_t
Summary: Написано по заявке: «Мувиверс!АУ, Стив и Баки - маньяки-убийцы, абсолютная противоположность образам, знакомым нам по канону. И любят они друг друга искренней, но странною любовью»





	1. Chapter 1

Ник Фьюри почти никогда не ошибается. Кто-то называет это истинно шпионским чутьем, кто-то – развитой интуицией, другие вполголоса шутят, что у главы Щ.И.Т.а на лбу наверняка есть третий глаз, с лихвой компенсирующий потерю левого, уже много лет скрытого от любопытных под черной повязкой. 

Вероятность того, что Ник Фьюри не прав, равна примерно одной к десяти тысячам. Если бы во всех остальных девяти тысячах девятьсот девяносто девяти случаях он спорил с оппонентом на двадцать долларов, он мог бы безбедно жить, не посвящая всего себя работе. Или вообще не работать. И спать, обнимая жену, вместо того, чтобы сидеть сейчас в офисе и хмурить брови, слушая сухой доклад Марии Хилл.

Возник из ниоткуда. Быстрый. Сильный. Насколько сильный? Смел охрану и первый вызванный на подмогу отряд, точно кегли. Пробил титановые двери... чем пробил? Один из немногих выживших очевидцев твердит, что щитом. Но такого быть не может, мало ли что могло привидеться агенту с сотрясением мозга? Сэр? Вы меня слышите? У нас нет оснований считать, что... Сэр?

Не такой уж и сухой. Он знает Марию много лет. Нервы этой женщины прочны, как тот же титан. И тот, кто смог найти в её защите брешь...

Ник Фьюри трет переносицу и бросает взгляд в правый угол рабочего стола. Там пусто, но он может представить на нем фотографию жены. Бывшей жены, ночи с которой он променял на ночи за рулем автомобиля, на борту хэликерриера и в кожаном кресле кабинета. Добровольно. Пока он не ошибается, сотни тысяч других людей могут держать на своем столе фотографию второй половины, не боясь подставить её под удар.

Ник Фьюри ещё никогда так сильно не желал ошибиться.

Имеет он право на просчет?

Вторжение. Вторжение. Вторжение. Всем отрядам проследовать в северное крыло. Цель движется в отдел разработки. Стрелять на поражение. Пов... тор... ю. Всм... отрд... прс... 

Шум в наушнике становится нестерпимым, а потом неожиданно сменяется оглушающей тишиной. 

Ник Фьюри поднимается на ноги и, ощущая холодную тяжесть пистолета в кобуре, выходит в коридор. Мысли в голове – разобранный паззл, в котором остро не хватает деталей. 

_Когда ему только сообщили о рискованном эксперименте по превращению простого человека в суперсолдата, он скептически хмыкнул и посоветовал направить средства на разработку нового вооружения. Пара сотен пуль, сказал он тогда, надежнее одного неутомимого акробата. Автомат никогда не откажется стрелять, не уйдет в самоволку и не обратится против тебя самого. Идеальным оружием подопытный станет только в том случае, если вместо головы к плечам у него будет крепиться М4._

_Узнав, что эксперимент финансирует Старк, он махнул рукой. Не переубедить. Нет, этот доведет дело до конца даже с ножом, приставленным к горлу._

_Когда он увидел подопытного..._

Коридоры ведут вперед, на запах гари. Система противопожарной безопасности работает безотказно, и в блестящей цепочке луж на полу Ник Фьюри видит свое отражение. Левый глаз во тьме. В правом – усталость. Хваленый Третий не подает сигналов, ни тревожных, ни ободряющих.

_У человека, которого он увидел в тот день, глаза были похожи на лед. Остальные говорили – на небо. Он знал, что не ошибается. Настаивал на другой кандидатуре. Следил. Пробил по всем базам. Не нашел ничего компрометирующего, но все равно не верил. Человек улыбался уголками губ, колко и насмешливо. Остальные говорили – смущенно._

Мария пытается докричаться сквозь помехи. Пятый и седьмой отряды уничтожены. Стреляли из гранатомета. Мужчина, скрылся. Почему не в погоне? Пулевое ранение, раздроблена ключица, большая кровопотеря. Медики вот-вот прибудут. Уходите, сэр, уходи...

_Когда в штабе раздались первые овации, Ник Фьюри впервые подумал о том, что чутье его подвело. Эксперимент завершился успехом. Доброволец выжил, чтобы играючи расправиться с группой пиратов посреди Индийского океана. Он вскрывал осиные гнезда, одно за другим, и Щ.И.Т.у становилось все легче дышать._

_А потом он исчез, чтобы объявиться с другой стороны. И перекрыл кислород. Надышались._

– Здравствуй, Стивен.

Человек поднимает голову и смотрит на Ника Фьюри в упор, без тени страха. Его взгляд по-прежнему ясен – удивительно, что в комплекте с такими глазами идут руки, по локоть испачканные в крови. Лед слишком прочен, не стоит и пытаться пробить. Вечная мерзлота.

– Директор. Вы не вовремя, – на мгновение в его голосе чудится упрек. – Я занят.

– Я вижу, – Ник Фьюри позволяет себе усмешку. – Собираешься обойти систему безопасности и добраться до нашего архива? Когда мы с тобой познакомились, ты и смс писал с трудом. Прочел «Компьютер для чайников» за время, что был на вольных хлебах?

За спиной Стива переливается и мигает огоньками главный компьютер – обнаженное сердце базы Щ.И.Та под Лос-Анджелесом. О готовящемся нападении им сообщили несколько дней назад. Все усомнились – кто в здравом уме решит выступить против Щ.И.Та на его территории? До сих пор безрассудные вылазки совершала только Гидра, но та в последние годы втянула в плечи алчные головы, предпочитая наращивать свое влияние в Европе. Обе стороны понесли потери в войне и принялись зализывать раны. Расслабились. Зря.

Ник Фьюри знал, что информация, предоставленная разведкой, истолкована верно. Он прибыл на базу за несколько часов до вторжения. 

Стив по-прежнему спокоен. Он ни капли не изменился за эти несколько лет, только костюм теперь черный, как и щит. Черный щит легко принимает на себя пули, выбивает двери и дробит человеческие черепа. Там, где побывал этот щит, живых не остается.

До прибытия подкрепления пять минут. Если Стива не удастся остановить, база взлетит на воздух вместе со всеми, кто не успеет унести ноги. Нужно просто потянуть время.

– Зачем? – Стив слегка пожимает плечами, так непринужденно, словно заглянул в кабинет на чашечку кофе. Словно не он проник полчаса назад в отсек, система безопасности которого работала на наивысшем уровне сложности, и оставил позади около сотни трупов хороших парней. – Технический прогресс дошел до того, что скоро компьютеры будут изучать нас, а не мы их.

… но сотня – слишком много даже для суперсолдата. Одного суперсолдата. От этой мысли Ника Фьюри впервые прошибает холодный пот, и ему приходится обратиться к своей хваленой выдержке, чтобы сохранить непроницаемое выражение лица. Если ему суждено умереть здесь и сегодня, он не позволит себе впасть в отчаяние.

– Да, удивительно, – он остается на месте, но принимает более небрежную позу. – Можем обсудить. Не попросишь своего друга к нам присоединиться?

Темные брови взлетают вверх в немом вопросе.

– Ты ведь работаешь с напарником. Где же он?

По лицу Стива проскальзывает странная, мягкая полуулыбка, беспокоящая сильнее, чем сигнал тревоги, завывающий этажом выше.

– Всегда рядом со мной, – негромко замечает он.

Ник Фьюри уже открывает рот, чтобы задать новый вопрос, когда Стив неожиданно бросает щит, просвистевший в паре сантиметров от его головы. За спиной раздается сдавленный вопль и хруст костей, а затем Ника Фьюри сбивают с ног.

Второму и третьему отрядам все же удается прорваться в северный блок. Пули отчаянно звенят о вернувшийся щит, когда Стив отступает назад, к центру управления, и одной рукой легко рвет свернувшиеся кольцами провода. Компьютер издает глухой гул, пара мониторов темнеет, свет предупредительно мигает красным. Искры пучками взмывают в воздух, Стив бросает провода под ноги наступающим и прыгает, чтобы уцепиться руками за мостик и одним движением забросить себя на второй этаж. 

_Ник Фьюри до последнего надеялся, что ошибался насчет подопытного. В конце концов, все знали, что у него проблемы с доверием. А человек продолжал улыбаться так, что внутренности покрывались инеем, и убивал террористов голыми руками. Ему прощали излишнюю жестокость, ведь это были враги. Ведь они, должно быть, заслужили?_

Агенты Щ.И.Т.а устремляются в погоню, и Ник Фьюри выхватывает пистолет, изо всех сил стараясь поймать в прицел светлую голову. Только в неё и имеет смысл стрелять, прочие ранения не остановят тварь, по их неосмотрительности вылезшую из пробирки, они сами даровали ей немыслимую мощь, и уже несколько лет ни он, ни Старк не могут спокойно спать по ночам...

Наушник в ухе снова оживает хрипом, и Ник Фьюри почти решает избавиться от него, когда через помехи вновь пробивается голос Марии Хилл.

Отряды два, три, восемь, почему нет на связи, проследуйте наверх. Повтр...ю... Он уже здесь, троекратная перегрузка на линии, двери разблокированы, он нав...у... каб... Сэр, вы слышите меня?

Несколько мгновений Ник Фьюри смотрит, как Стив разворачивается, ударом щита перебивая одному из бойцов позвоночник. Они на третьем этаже. Кто наверху?

«Всегда рядом со мной».

Они пустились в погоню не за тем.

В главном зале грохочет взрыв, и всех относит назад ударной волной. Ник Фьюри спиной чувствует металл шкафа, кровь течет по губам. С усилием он поднимается на ноги и выходит в коридор, направляясь обратно в свой кабинет. Каждая клетка тела болит. Он знает, что не успеет. 

Чтобы вскрыть сейф, недостаточно щита из вибраниума, этот ящик переживет и ядерный взрыв. Но достаточно голоса – голоса Ника Фьюри – образец которого Стив получил несколько минут назад.

Наверх он добирается вместе с группой наконец-то подоспевшего подкрепления, однако сейф уже пуст, и темный силуэт исчезает за углом коридора, ведущего на крышу. Топот множества ног, свист пуль, чьи-то отрывистые приказы по рации – все сливается в нарастающий гул. Сотрясение – отстранено думает Ник Фьюри и тут же останавливается. На плече у преследуемого сверкает красная звезда.

Стив врывается на крышу минуту спустя. На его щеке брызги крови.

Слишком много знакомых лиц для небольшой вертолетной площадки. И из какого круга ада бывший Капитан Америка вытащил на свет Зимнего Солдата?

Свет прожекторов ослепляет. Громкоговоритель убеждает сдаться. Бойцы Щ.И.Т.а вскидывают пистолеты и автоматы, прицеливаясь. Зимний Солдат быстрее. Снаряд из гранатомета попадает в вертолет, разнося его на куски.

Сэр, вы в порядке? Сэр?

Покореженный кусок хвоста с грохотом падает рядом, от едкого густого дыма нестерпимо слезятся глаза, но Ник Фьюри переживал и не такое. Он успевает перекатиться, отползти в сторону, чтобы наткнуться на неподвижное тело. Нет времени нащупывать кобуру и доставать собственный пистолет. Он вынимает оружие из ослабевших пальцев агента, имя которого узнает только из списка погибших, и, поймав в прицел темную фигуру, спускает курок. 

Пуля легко входит в бедро, и Ник Фьюри видит, как пошатывается Зимний Солдат, чтобы в следующий миг резко упасть на одно колено. Ещё через миг в него впиваются ледяные светлые глаза. Впервые Стив не спокоен, он выглядит страшно и дико и уже заносит щит, когда воздух над ними вспарывают лопасти второго вертолета, поднявшегося в воздух с непростительным опозданием.

Стив смотрит пристально, и в его взгляде обещание. Он бросается к Зимнему Солдату, хватает того за пояс и прыгает с крыши. 

«Разобьется», – мелькает в голове такая сладкая, спасительная мысль, но Ник Фьюри тут же её отвергает. Выживет. Они сами сотворили его таким.

Ник Фьюри почти никогда не ошибается. И впервые задумывается о том, чтобы подать в отставку.

***

– Стив, я хочу апельсинов.

– Помолчи.

– Заставь меня. Или найди мне чертовы апельсины, тогда я сам заткнусь.

Джеймс смеется с хрипотцой, облизывая пересохшие губы. От его кожи веет ненормальным, болезненным жаром, что нисколько не мешает ему прижиматься к напарнику, скользя ладонями по напряженной спине и цепляясь за пояс.

Стив заставляет его сесть и осматривает рану, из которой сочится темная кровь, насквозь пропитавшая ткань брюк. Само по себе пулевое не опасно ни для одного из них, модифицированный организм справляется с повреждениями куда более серьезными, но кусок свинца, пропоровший мышцы и застрявший недалеко от кости, препятствует быстрой регенерации.

– Найдем врача, – резко заключает он, выпрямляясь. Точнее, пытаясь это сделать. Джеймс удерживает его, обнимает, трется щекой о бедро и с шумом выдыхает.

– Апельсины, Стив, – почти стонет он, прикрывая глаза. – Проклятье, последний раз мы ели их в Индии, когда...

– Я помню, – Стив наклоняется и убирает спутанные темные пряди с пылающего лба. Гладит, добираясь до затылка, касается губами виска, небритой щеки, приоткрытых губ. Джеймс целует его в ответ жадно, голодно, мокро, ведет бионической рукой вверх по ноге, надавливает на пах и разочарованно фыркает, когда его останавливают.

– Почему нет? – пульс Джеймса бьется как сумасшедший, на шее отчетливо проступает голубая жилка. – Я люблю, когда ты такой. От тебя пахнет смертью. Сти-и-ив...

Язык проходится по щеке, собирая подсыхающие капли чужой крови. Стив вжимает Джеймса в кирпичную кладку стены, слишком хрупкую для двух суперсолдат, и вновь целует, поймав за подбородок и жестко сжав пальцы. Джеймс негромко стонет от боли, когда они задевают простреленное бедро, но все равно выгибается под его ладонями, льнет ближе, почти трется, дышит прерывисто и кусает за нижнюю губу. Он чертовски возбужден – Стиву даже не нужно сжимать его между ног, чтобы понять это. В паху разливается горячая тяжесть, и в любой другой день он бы взял Джеймса прямо здесь, в подворотне, пока в крови гудит адреналин. Если бы не проклятый огнестрел – что б тебя, Ник, на этом свете ты не задержишься. Никто не смеет трогать то, что принадлежит ему.

Стив заставляет себя оторваться от алеющих губ и резко тянет Джеймса вверх, удерживая за пояс.

– Идем, нам нужна машина.

Джеймс фыркает, обнимает его за плечо левой рукой и неожиданно послушно следует навстречу уличным фонарям и мягкому шуршанию шин. Это промышленный район, так что остается надеяться, им попадется хоть один заплутавший водитель на легковом автомобиле. Не угонять же фуру. На её крыше даже не придется писать «привет, ребята».

Нужная машина обнаруживается несколько минут спустя. За рулем седана мужчина средних лет, который резко тормозит, а затем бросается протирать очки, явно принимая возникших на дороге двух рослых мужчин за обман зрения. Джеймс поднимает пистолет.

– Выходи, – командует он, привалившись к боку Стива. По виску стекают капли пота.

Водитель послушно открывает дверь и поднимается, беспомощно вскидывает руки, размыкает губы в надежде поторговаться за свою жизнь. Он успевает издать невнятный звук, прежде чем удивленно свести глаза к переносице, по которой стекает струйка крови из аккуратной дыры во лбу.

Стив садится за руль и заводит мотор, отзывающийся ему мягким урчанием. Джеймс несколько мгновений изучает распластавшийся на дороге труп, после чего нажимает на курок ещё несколько раз, пока одутловатое лицо не превращается в кровавое месиво.

– Апельсины, – повторяет он, заваливаясь на соседнее сидение и кое-как устраивая правую ногу. В штанине неприятно хлюпает, и остается только гадать, сколько крови он потерял. – Как только все закончится.

– У нас нет денег, – напоминает Стив, выезжая на шоссе.

– Значит, убей кого-нибудь ещё, – Джеймс обессиленно сползает вниз, упираясь затылком в спинку кресла. Стив бросает на него короткий взгляд и сжимает руль так, что тому грозит просто сломаться в пальцах.

– Для тебя – сколько угодно.

***

Стив с детства прогибает реальность под себя. Ещё в Бруклине он умел смотреть так, что на другую сторону дороги переходили даже отпетые хулиганы. Один из них – новичок – решил показать остальным, что глупо бояться тщедушного мальчишки, и подкараулил Стива в подворотне. Нож вспорол сонную артерию. Стив всегда носил его с собой, не имея возможности рассчитывать на физическое превосходство. 

Позже ему не раз снилось, как он разбивает грудную клетку и держит в ладонях сердце – тяжелое, горячее, липкое от крови и все ещё упорно бьющееся. Рисовал его на больших листах ватмана, в разлинованных тетрадях, на полях книг. Человеческие тела были так хрупки. Он хотел бы что-нибудь понадежнее.

Приглашение принять участие в эксперименте он принял, не задумываясь. Затея была как раз в его вкусе. В этот раз он собирался победить саму природу.

Его считали героем. Стива это не волновало. Он просто хотел установить свои правила игры, и сыворотка, которая текла по венам, открывала перед ним те возможности, о которых он раньше мог только мечтать. 

А потом он встретил Зимнего Солдата, лучшего наемного убийцу этого столетия. Джейма Барнса, который вообще не признавал существование правил.

***

Воспоминания заставляют его усмехнуться. Слегка, но Джеймс это замечает и почему-то облизывает губы.

– Когда мы вернемся, я тебя трахну, – говорит он, и врач, склонившийся над его ногой, вздрагивает, роняя на пол пинцет. Джеймс хрипло смеется и покачивает пистолетом в левой руке. Пальцы правой вложены в ладонь Стива и сжимают её до боли, так, что у любого другого человека уже были бы перемолоты в труху все кости. Работать приходится без местной анестезии – их тела давно не берут обычные медицинские препараты, такова расплата за ускоренный обмен веществ.

Врач – дежурный травмпункта, в который они вломились в четвертом часу утра, – сбивчиво извиняется и тянется за новым инструментом. Рана не опасна, говорит он, но вставать на ноги не рекомендуется, есть вероятность разрыва... Дальше Джеймс уже не слушает. Пуля покидает плоть неохотно, и он ругается сквозь зубы на английском, немецком и русском, запрокидывает голову, часто дышит, но ни на миг не закрывает глаза. Зрачки у него огромные, норовящие затопить всю радужку. Стив держит его за руку, гладит большим пальцем побелевшие костяшки, позволяет цепляться, зная, что вскоре на коже появятся огромные, темные до черноты синяки. Все это мелочи.

– Помнишь, в Чехии... о, какой там был широкий подоконник... я бы хотел ещё раз... тебя на нем... – он мечется, как в бреду, но губы кривятся в знакомой усмешке, и Стив знает, что Джеймс выплывет, – содрать эти треклятые джинсы... и трахать, трахать, трахать... так жарко... черт возьми...

Волосы липнут ко взмокшему лбу. Стив убирает их свободной рукой, и Джеймс поворачивает голову, лижет ладонь, а затем больно кусает за пальцы.

– В Москве... хреновая была квартира.... как конура... но какой балкон, помнишь? Какой балкон... – врач, побледневший до синевы, тянет кусок свинца вверх, и Джеймс воет, выгибаясь на столе. Стив удерживает его.

– Ты отсосал мне на балконе, – вспоминает он. От сбивчивого бормотания становится жарко, тесно в форме. Он ненавидит Джеймса в такие моменты. Он хочет его так сильно, что трудно дышать. – Соседка застала нас. С моим членом у тебя во рту.

– У неё были такие глаза... – взгляд Джеймса становится мутным. Пуля лежит на подносе, врач спешно накладывает стерильную повязку. Руки его не дрожат, и Стив почти восхищается этим человеком. Не каждый может так владеть собой в состоянии полнейшего ужаса. – Тебе понравилось... то, что она увидела нас... ты так никогда не кончал...

Голос гипнотизирует, плавит, мешает думать. Краем уха, будто через вату, Стив слышит, что операция прошла успешно, и если больше ничего не нужно...

Нет, не нужно. 

Он выхватывает пистолет из бионической руки и нажимает на курок. Тело ударяется о стену, пальцы цепляются за стеллаж, и инструменты рассыпаются по полу, блестящие, причудливо изогнутые, больше похожие на орудия пыток. Кто вообще все это придумывал...

Джеймс приподнимается на локтях, сглатывает, мотает головой, рассыпая по плечам длинные волосы.

– Иди сюда, – негромко говорит он. Стив резко укладывает его обратно на стол, впивается в податливые губы не то поцелуем, не то укусом, а потом спускается ниже, скользнув щекой по пахнущему гарью и кровью жилету, и дергает за ремень брюк. Пальцы обеих рук – холодной и горячей – судорожно сжимают его плечи.

***

Джеймс плохо помнит свою прежнюю жизнь. Кажется, тогда он был даже не Джеймсом, а каким-то другим парнем. Тот парень предпочитал жить здесь и сейчас и никогда не оглядывался, оставляя за спиной и холод дешевого джина на языке, и пьяные поцелуи в пропахших сексом квартирах, и притаившихся по углам собственных демонов.

Он не знает, почему оказался в тюрьме. В воспоминаниях сохранилось лишь то, что меньше чем через месяц он лишился левой руки. Гангрена была к нему также беспощадна, как он к своим жертвам. Но он не хотел умирать. И когда к нему в камеру вошли представители никому неизвестной организации «Гидра» и предложили исцеление в обмен на... небольшое одолжение, он согласился. Уж лучше лечь под нож, чем всю жизнь сидеть в клетке.

Ему подарили руку. Ему подарили знание. Несколько десятилетий он исправно уничтожал тех, на кого его наводили люди в дорогих костюмах. Люди, чьи пиджаки и рубашки всегда были безукоризненно чистыми. А потом очнулся, словно после долгого, тяжелого сна. Убил своего куратора, устроил кровавую бойню на базе и ушел. В документах, по которым он работал в последний раз, он значился как Джеймс Барнс. Джеймс так Джеймс. Звучало вполне нормально.

В мире было достаточно желающих воспользоваться услугами Зимнего Солдата. Он не брезговал никакими заказами. Он любил свою работу, тяжесть винтовки в руках и холод ножей, алую кровь и стекленеющие глаза. Он был в Хорватии, Вьетнаме, Ираке, дорогих отелях Парижа и грязных трущобах Берлина. С каждым годом его все сильнее одолевала скука. Убивать людей было также легко, как душить цыплят. Он хотел найти того, кто с ним сравнится. Того, кто перевернет его жизнь.

Стива он встретил в Польше. По странной случайности их целью являлся один и тот же человек – дипломат Багумил Зеленский, который не один год сливал информацию Гидре. Джеймс никогда не упускал случая напомнить бывшим хозяевам о себе. Стива прислал Щ.И.Т.

Когда они столкнулись лицом к лицу, о пане Зеленском никто не вспомнил. Их первый бой был похож на танец, на близость куда более жаркую и интимную, чем секс. Никто не сдерживался, оба били в полную силу, и местная гостиница быстро лишилась несущей стены. Полиция предусмотрительно убралась с пути. Никто не смел им мешать.

Сердце билось в груди как сумасшедшее и, несмотря на вывихнутую руку, Джеймс был счастлив.

Схватив Стива за горло металлической рукой и швырнув через весь коридор, он осознал, что этот человек должен принадлежать ему.

Когда Стив проломил им двойные двери и вбил в пыльный асфальт, Джеймс понял, что влюблен.

– Идем со мной.

***

– Проект «Озарение». Я слышал о нем давно, ещё когда работал на Гидру, – Джеймс задумчиво покусывает нижнюю губу, крутя в пальцах флешку, добытую ценой собственной крови. – Они хотят создать машины, которые смогут находить и уничтожать таких, как мы.

– Ублюдков, для которых нет ничего святого? – уточняет Стив, сдвигая на лоб темные очки, когда надоедливое солнце все-таки уходит за тучу. Одна ладонь расслабленно лежит на руле, вторая закинута за голову. В этот раз они позаимствовали кабриолет – Джеймс настоял.

– Именно, – тот фыркает, прочесывает пальцами волосы и убирает флешку в карман. – Этой идее уже лет двадцать, не меньше. Полагаю, они бы не продвинулись так далеко без помощи Золы. Вот уж кто везде поспел. Работал на Гидру, потом на этот ваш Щ.И.Т. Я бы поговорил с ним по душам, но он скончался от рака шесть лет назад.

Джеймс потягивается, выгибаясь по-кошачьи, и усмехается, когда понимает, что Стив смотрит больше на него, чем на дорогу.

– Как только в этой глуши появится сеть – звони Наташе, – говорит тот. – Пусть поднимает все свои связи. Будет неплохо, если птицы так и не взлетят.

Джеймс приподнимает брови:

– Она все ещё работает на Щ.И.Т.?

Стив улыбается уголками губ.

– Фьюри так считает.

– Окей. А теперь прибавь скорости, мы одни на шоссе. Хотел бы я посмотреть на того, кто нас оштрафует.

Стрелка на спидометре пересекает отметку в восемьдесят миль в час и клонится вправо. Джеймс прикрывает глаза, с наслаждением подставляя лицо ветру. На тонкой цепочке на его шее висит слегка покореженная пуля. На заднем сидении стоит корзина, полная апельсинов.

Впереди Вашингтон.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> За два года до вторжения на базу Щ.И.Та

– Мне не нравится Америка.

Джеймс зевает, прикрывая рот живой рукой, и откидывается на спинку сидения. В провалившейся попытке урвать хотя бы пару часов сна он умудрился свернуться практически в клубок. Стив считал, что это невозможно для мужчины его роста и комплекции, но напарник, судя по всему, никогда не перестанет его удивлять.

В ответ на реплику Стив поводит плечами:

– Это потому, что ты не американец.

– Мы не знаем, кто я, – говорит Джеймс, глядя в окно автомобиля, все ещё покрытое каплями недавнего дождя. Солнце уже вышло из-за туч, разгладило хмурящееся небо. Напомнило, что счет пошел на третьи сутки, в течение которых он так и не смог ни разу закрыть глаза дольше, чем на несколько минут. – Но ты, наверное, прав. От моих мозгов мало что осталось, но такое обилие звездно-полосатых флагов вокруг я бы точно не забыл. Они на каждой крыше, черт возьми. Вы на них молитесь?

– Почти.

Стив бросает взгляд на навигатор. Красная точка Блумингтона становится все ближе; когда они доберутся до снятой квартиры, он затолкает Джеймса в душ, затем в постель и наконец-то позволит себе расслабиться.

В Соединенных Штатах он – не оправдавшая себя Надежда Нации – не был уже около года. Одиннадцать месяцев и семь дней, если точнее. Из Польши они отправились в Украину, оттуда – в Ирак, города и страны мелькали перед глазами, сливаясь в одну сплошную полосу асфальта, железных дорог и взлетных полос. Если бы Стив вздумал собирать магниты на холодильник, вроде тех, что обычно привозят с собой туристы, металлическая дверь оторвалась бы под их весом. 

Они всегда опережали на шаг и Гидру, и Щ.И.Т., периодически стравливая их друг с другом, как собак, которые не могут поделить вкусную кость. Перебирали заказы, останавливаясь на самых рискованных, самых лакомых. Жили на адреналине и кофе, крови и стали, сексе и спаррингах.

Наташа вышла на Стива неделю назад. 

– На тебе долг. Приезжай, – коротко сказала она и отключилась.

На следующий день они уже были в Далласе. 

– Это то, чего должен добиться среднестатистический американец к сорока годам, – говорит Стив. – Стабильная работа в офисе, свой дом с развевающимся флагом и газоном, который необходимо стричь каждую неделю, машина, жена, пара талантливых детей, воскресные ужины.

Джеймс потягивается, подавляет очередной зевок и спускает ноги на пол.

– Я люблю ужины.

Колеса мягко шуршат по песку, когда они съезжают с шоссе, чтобы припарковаться возле заправки. До города не так уж далеко, но Стив предпочитает всегда иметь полный бак. На всякий случай.

Он догадывался, что Фьюри найдет их, едва они ступят на землю Штатов. В конце концов, это было его игровое поле. Несколько агентов, настойчиво желавших напомнить Стиву о том, что такое родина, вернулись на базу Щ.И.Т.а частями. Ещё несколько сели на хвост уже в аэропорту Далласа – пришлось спешно менять планы. Вместо Индианаполиса, в который отправилась интересующая Наташу посылка из русской диаспоры, они долетели до Сент-Луиса, где и позаимствовали очередную машину.

Джеймс выходит первый и вдыхает теплый, все ещё влажный воздух. Под глазами у него залегли темные круги, но это единственное, что выдает его вынужденную бессонницу.

Когда Стив расплачивается и отходит от окна кассы, Джеймса уже нет поблизости. Впрочем, он быстро обнаруживается в соседнем магазине, одном из тех, где нельзя купить ничего, кроме теплой газировки – холодильники никогда не работают, – чипсов и дешевых жвачек.

Его до сих пор удивляет, что эта нехитрая еда кажется кому-то привлекательной, но в душном помещении помимо Джеймса обнаруживается ещё несколько человек. Стив уделяет внимание каждому по доле секунды, сканируя взглядом на наличие возможных угроз. Продавец – полный латиноамериканец в сдвинутой набок бейсболке – заторможено отсчитывает сдачу недовольному мужчине с красным от жары лицом. Девушка со светлой стрижкой-каре, тонкой шеей и деревянными серьгами-кольцами ходит вдоль полок с минералкой. Высокая женщина, остановившись перед коробками с печеньем, прижимает к уху телефон и яростно отчитывает собеседника.

– Это и твоя дочь тоже, надо было научить её себя вести! – доносится до Стива. Женщина оборачивается. – Линда, иди сюда и возьми трубку! Твой папаша хочет с тобой поговорить!

Девушка с серьгами не реагирует. Джеймс проскальзывает мимо неё бесшумно, не задев даже краем толстовки. Стив хочет догнать его и спросить, что они здесь делают, но тот неожиданно останавливается возле стеллажа с поблескивающими глянцем журналами и вчерашними газетами. Замирает, прикрыв глаза, точно вслушивается в музыку, которая доносится из старого приемника под потолком.

– Эй, классная штука.

Они оба оборачиваются к последнему посетителю магазина. Татуированный парень с пакетом чипсов с бесцеремонным интересом разглядывает ладонь бионической руки, виднеющуюся из-под длинного рукава. 

Джеймс всегда носит перчатку – в век цифровых технологий можно засветиться в чьем-нибудь твиттере быстрее, чем моргнуть. Сегодня перчатка осталась в машине. Стив пристально наблюдает, как металлические пальцы скользят по краю полки.

– Я знаю.

– Ты военный, что ли? Афган? Там сейчас жарко.

Джеймс проходит дальше, минуя женщину с телефоном, которая с досадой дергает заевшую молнию на сумке.

– Никакого уважения, – слышит Стив её бормотание, быстрым шагом направляясь следом.

Парень не отстает, приманенный блеском металла, точно сорока.

– Я был в Афгане, – небрежно замечает он. – Ушел в 2007. Гильменд, «Ахиллес». Сам знаешь.

Джеймс медленно открывает глаза и облизывает губы.

– Ты был в Википедии, – замечает он с легкой насмешкой. 

– Эй! Чего?..

Стив останавливается перед ними, привлекая внимание.

– Если ты ничего не собираешься покупать, мы уезжаем, – к его удовлетворению, Джеймс пожимает плечами и направляется к выходу следом за ним. Семьдесят два часа без сна делают из напарника бомбу с часовым механизмом. У них нет на это времени.

– Ты что сказал?!

Парень хватает Джеймса за живое плечо, разворачивая к себе. Точнее, пытаясь – Джеймс бесшумно разворачивается сам, меньше чем за секунду перетекая из расслабленной позы в боевую. 

Стив успевает заметить его взгляд, темный, холодный и сосредоточенный. 

Девушка с серьгами-кольцами подхватывает с полки пластиковую бутылку и недовольно морщится, читая надпись на этикетке.

Мужчина, расплатившись, направляется от кассы к двери.

Продавец лопает пузырь из жевательной резинки.

Боевой нож пропарывает футболку и плавно входит в живот.

Стив прикрывает глаза и выдыхает. Он все ещё не хочет верить, что их планы на долгожданный отдых полетели к чертям в каком-то дешевом магазине на заправке. Из горла парня вырывается громкий хрип, руки судорожно и нелепо шарят по полке, и под стук падающих на пол коробок девушка замечает происходящее. Стив слышит крик, который заглушает чье-то неумелое бренчание на гитаре, доносящееся из приемника, и перепрыгивает через газетную стойку. Если проблему уже не предотвратить, её стоит решить как можно быстрее.

Краем глаза он замечает, что Джеймс вонзает нож в извивающееся в предсмертных судорогах тело снова и снова. 

– Господи! – вырывается у продавца. Он лихорадочно шарит пальцами по засыпанному цветными пакетами и коробками столу. Девушка, не переставая кричать, бросается к дверям, упирается ладонями в стекло. Стив легко перехватывает её, разворачивая к себе лицом, и сдавливает горло.

В его руках она кажется хрупкой, точно фарфор. То, как зеленые глаза расширяются от страха, стоит отдельного рисунка. Красивая. Пальцы сжимаются, без усилий дробя шейные позвонки.

Он слышит звук выстрела, и продавец грузно валится на стол, так и не сумев дотянуться до телефона. Джеймс перехватывает пистолет левой рукой, выискивая взглядом женщину - та пытается спрятаться за одним из стеллажей. Слишком медлительная. Следующая пуля попадает ей в висок.

Последним остается мужчина. Он выпрямляется и в отчаянии оглядывается, ищет, что может сгодиться за оружие. «Нет времени», - повторяет Стив мысленно, хватая его за ворот рубашки и с силой ударяя головой об угол полки.

На несколько мгновений в магазине повисает тяжелая тишина, прерываемая только хрипами приемника.

Стив смотрит на Джеймса. Тот медленно разжимает пальцы, позволяя изуродованному трупу осесть на пол. 

Крови много, капли стекают по щеке, впитываются в толстовку и джинсы. Джеймс выглядит спокойным, почти удовлетворенным, запрокидывая голову, чтобы подставить лицо под холодный воздух вентилятора.

– Прости, – без тени раскаяния говорит он. – Не люблю прикосновения.

Стив пожимает плечами. Проклятье. Он зол и разочарован, но этим эмоциям здесь и сейчас не место.

– Иди в машину, – остается надеяться, что его голос звучит ровно. – Поговорю с тобой позже.

Джеймс издает странный, негромкий смешок.

– Да, мой капитан.

В такие моменты Стиву хочется убить его собственными руками. 

Они отъезжают от заправки четыре минуты спустя. Ещё через минуту на стоянке раздается взрыв, и здание скрывается с глаз в пламени и клубах дыма.

***

Стена издает протестующее «крэк», когда Стив с размаху вбивает в неё Джеймса. На голову тому незамедлительно падают куски штукатурки, но Джеймс не сопротивляется. Смотрит пристально, с вызовом, облизывает губы долгим, влажным движением, но руки держит при себе.

– Стив, не делай такое выражение лица, – говорит он не то умоляюще, не то раздраженно. – Ударь меня, если хочешь, но прекрати осуждать!

Стив сильнее сжимает пальцы на вороте его рубашки, тянет, пока ткань не впивается в кожу, оставляя на шее красные полосы. Джеймс дышит тяжело, с явным усилием, напрягая горло, но расслабляется, стоит Стиву сделать шаг навстречу. Он знает правила этой игры, и именно поэтому Стив намерен сегодня их поменять.

– Объясни, – требует он, ослабляя хватку, чтобы дать возможность сделать глоток воздуха. – Какого черта ты творишь?

– Мне нравится, как ты ругаешься. Стоит злить тебя чаще.

Стиву приходится напомнить себе, что они в квартире. Соседей нет дома, и вряд ли они, вернувшись, обрадуются дыре в стене гостиной. Не стоит привлекать к себе ещё больше внимания - и без того достаточно наследили в этом городе.

– Что ты хочешь услышать? – Джеймс дергает головой, отбрасывая с лица прядь волос, концы которых ссохлись от крови. – Плохое настроение. Три дня без сна. Тупые вопросы. Устроит?

Ложь. Стив плохо разбирается в эмоциях других людей, ещё хуже – в чувствах. За годы в социуме он научился читать чужую мимику, запомнил, как проявляется радость или горе, смущение или злость, и даже научился изображать нечто подобное на своем лице, если ситуация того требовала. Джеймс – единственный, с кем ему не приходится заниматься постоянным и утомительным анализом. Он открыт для него, переполнен эмоциями, жизнью, безумие хлещет через край. От смены его настроений воздух вокруг словно звенит, натягивается и лопается, как струна. А сейчас он впервые пытается солгать. Уклониться, отстраниться – Стив понимает это почти с болезненной остротой и вновь впечатывает его в стену, по которой змеится первая трещина.

– Ты не должен был, – его трясет изнутри, но в голосе все больше льда, и слова звучат сухо и хлестко, словно пощечины. – Это...

И Джеймс не выдерживает, взрывается, толкая его в грудь и выпрямляясь. В глазах его горит опасное бешенство. Что ж, Стив тоже умеет играть нечестно.

– Что «это»? Неприемлемо? Неправильно? – выплевывает Джеймс. – Ещё скажи, что тебе их жаль!

– Это непрофессионально, – цедит Стив сквозь зубы, отступая на несколько шагов. Если Джеймс лишает его откровенности, он лишит его близости. – Мать твою, ты лучший наемник в мире. Снайпер. Призрак. Не говори мне, что теперь ты опустишься до налетов на заправки. Кино насмотрелся?

Джеймс смотрит на него исподлобья, словно хочет броситься и вцепиться в горло.

– Или есть другие причины? О чем ты умолчал?

На мгновение их взгляды схлестываются. Стив устало выдыхает и выуживает из сумки блокнот, после чего закидывает её в комнату.

– Ложись спать, – приказывает он. – Я прогуляюсь.

– Стив.

Он открывает дверь, перешагивает через порог и начинает спускаться по лестнице.

– Стив, черт бы тебя побрал, не вздумай бросать меня сейчас! – рявкает Джеймс ему вслед. 

Он не оборачивается.

***

Серое дождливое утро сменяется солнечным теплым днем, и Стив не отказывает себе в потребности пройтись быстрым шагом до самого центра города. Он долго идет вдоль Кирквуд Авеню, чувствуя, как с каждым преодоленным ярдом из него выветривается глухое раздражение, сменяясь холодной пустотой. Скользит взглядом вдоль аккуратных домов – с флагами, разумеется, – и цветных вывесок кафе, после чего заходит в одно из них, привлеченный скоплением народа.

Внутри работает телевизор, и глаза большинства посетителей устремлены на экран.

– Пятеро погибших... смогли опознать... не найдены... – доносятся обрывки речи телеведущей.

– Двойной эспрессо, – говорит Стив официантке, заняв самый дальний стол. – Что произошло?

Он кивает на экран, и девушка прослеживает за его взглядом, тревожно покусывая кончик ручки.

– Взрыв на заправке. Говорят, не случайный, – вздыхает и качает головой. – Ума не приложу, кому это могло понадобиться...

– Ублюдков хватает, – Стив откидывается на спинку стула, чтобы лучше видеть экран. Картинка с ведущей сменяется кадрами тушения пожара.

– Уеду-ка я подальше, пока их не засадят, – бормочет официантка, удаляясь в сторону барной стойки.

Что ж, они определенно сделали одно благое дело – обеспечили этому заведению солидный приток посетителей. Стив давно заметил, что горе сближает людей. По его данным, в тихом безмятежном городе Блумингтон проживает около восьмидесяти тысяч человек – для них жестокая расправа над пятерыми людьми в придорожном магазине приравнивается к обрушению башен-близнецов.

Люди редко ценят красивые вещи, зато стекаются к месту страшных трагедий, как мотыльки, летящие на пламя свечи. Нет ничего более отвратительного и притягательного, чем чужая смерть.

Стив пьет принесенный эспрессо, украдкой разглядывая местных жителей. Довольно быстро его внимание привлекает хрупкая девушка, сотрясающаяся от беззвучных рыданий. Вокруг неё собралась целая толпа сочувствующих. Длинные светлые волосы стекают на столешницу, закрывают лицо, и Стив никак не может понять, что кажется ему таким знакомым, пока на экране телевизора не появляется лицо другой блондинки.

– Линда Адамс... – повторяет бесстрастный женский голос. – Мать... сестра... Джоан Адамс...

«Джоан» – аккуратно вышито на сумке, переброшенной через спинку стула. Девушка поднимает голову, и Стив видит те же большие зеленые глаза, что умоляюще смотрели на него на заправке.

Идеально.

Дотянувшись до блокнота, он раскрывает его и делает первый набросок, легко скользя карандашом по листу. Он ловит вдохновение, как пугливую птицу, норовящую вырваться из рук, и позволяет себе ни о чем не думать, выводя неправильные, но привлекательные черты лица. Растрепавшиеся волосы. Приоткрытые дрожащие губы с горьким изломом и следом от зубов. Дорожки не высыхающих слез на щеках. Отпечаток боли.  
Стив уже знает, что сохранит этот рисунок в своей коллекции.

_– Если доживем до старости, сможешь продать на аукционе, – однажды хмыкнул Джеймс, с интересом перебирая содержимое папки, которую Стив неизменно возил с собой. Эта папка объездила с ними половину земного шара. Не то чтобы он был против. Он бы и сам не понял, предложи ему Стив расстаться с любимым набором ножей. – Люди продают последнее белье, чтобы выкупить рисунки серийных убийц. А ты рисуешь куда круче._

_С белых листов смотрели люди, живые и мертвые. Мужчина, застреленный в своем кабинете – удивленно приоткрытый рот и брызги крови на выглаженной белой рубашке. Мать, рыдающая над трупом дочери. Трое солдат, сражавшихся за Америку – один из них так и остался сжимать жетон окоченевшими пальцами._

_– Не порви, – Стив легко вплел пальцы в длинные темные волосы, предупреждающе дернув. Джеймс прикрыл глаза, отодвигая папку в сторону, и подался навстречу._

***

– Международный аэропорт Индианаполис, – говорит Наташа, пока он быстрыми штрихами намечает фигуру, левым плечом прижимая к уху телефонную трубку. – Рейс AC 103. Вам нужно добраться туда к двум часам, или моя посылка улетит в Торонто.

– Не улетит, – замечает Стив, бросая беглый взгляд на блондинку, комкающую в пальцах носовой платок. 

Наташа издает странный звук. Похоже, усмехается.

– Видела вас два дня назад. Черный тебе к лицу, Кэп. Мне кажется, или твои брюки стали уже?

Он не выдерживает и закатывает глаза.

– Ты была в Далласе, – его голос звучит утвердительно. – И даже не пригласила на кофе.

– Прости. Я люблю Джеймса, но на расстоянии. На расстоянии чуть большем, чем нужно для выстрела из винтовки.

Стив закрывает блокнот и оборачивается к официантке.

– Счет, пожалуйста, – говорит он, на мгновение убрав телефон. 

«Иногда я тоже, - мысленно отвечает он. - Иногда я тоже».

Или нет. Или он и сам себе лжет.

– Скинь мне координаты и фото.

– Мое? – прежде, чем Стив успевает ответить, Наташа смеется. – Я поняла. Будет тебе фото.

– … и с тебя кофе.

– Заметано, – мягко звучит в трубке, прежде чем связь обрывается.

***

В их временное жилище он возвращается уже вечером, когда пылающий солнечный диск почти опускается за линию горизонта. Закат отсюда кажется кроваво-красным – дурное предзнаменование, говорили там, где Стив вырос. Он в эти рассказы не верил. Он вообще ни во что и ни в кого не верил. Кроме себя.

В квартире тихо, свет выключен, словно и нет здесь никого, но Стив замечает разложенное на длинном столе оружие. Автомат, подствольный гранатомет, снайперская винтовка, несколько пистолетов, ряд боевых ножей – коротких и длинных. Все отполировано до блеска, и становится понятно, чем Джеймс занимался весь этот день. Оружие – его страсть. Стив не вмешивается в эти отношения, его рукам привычен щит, врученный в лаборатории после успешного завершения эксперимента. И все же сейчас, пусть и на несколько мгновений, он и сам может оценить красоту холодного металла.

Он ждет. И дожидается.

Джеймс выходит из темноты бесшумно, как тень, не разбивая молчание даже звуком дыхания, и от ощущения разлившейся в воздухе опасности все тело прошивает дрожь, не имеющая ничего общего со страхом. Стив отсчитывает несколько шагов и только когда тень приближается, оборачивается. 

Мягкий щелчок.

Дуло пистолета легко прижимается к груди – туда, где быстро бьется сердце. На Джеймсе нет рубашки, и потому он судорожно выдыхает.

– Не доверяешь мне? – подозрительно мягко спрашивает он, переводя взгляд от руки Стива к его лицу. В голосе слышится хрипотца, а выражение лица впервые кажется незнакомым.

– Не сегодня, – Стив отвечает честно, разглядывая его в ответ. Любуясь. Несколько лет назад он и представить себе не мог, что будет хотеть кого-то так сильно, неуемно, по-животному. Наблюдать за тем, как проступают мышцы пресса, как скатываются по плечам капли воды с влажных после душа волос, как язык скользит по ярким губам, и чувствовать, как все тело наливается жаром предвкушения. 

Расстояние между ними укорачивается до длины ствола пистолета. 

– Ты не спал.

– Я не спал, – Джеймс усмехается в ответ, и в полутьме его глаза кажутся черными.

Стив поднимает руку выше, очерчивая дулом твердеющий сосок, и надавливает, без слов приказывая Джеймсу сделать шаг назад, к стене.

– Не могу спать без тебя.

Голос стихает до шепота, напряженного – кажется, вот-вот зазвенит. Пистолет поднимается выше, оглаживает давно побелевшие шрамы, расчертившие левое плечо, касается впадинки между ключицами, шеи. Джеймс запрокидывает голову, открываясь, подставляясь, даже не думая мешать. Он не умеет извиняться. Просто предлагает Стиву решить вопрос по своему усмотрению.

– Почему? – Стив тоже понижает голос, хотя услышать их некому. Тишина больше не давит на уши, её разрывает звук тяжелого, прерывистого дыхания, когда пистолет почти любовно очерчивает линию челюсти и упирается в подбородок.

– Не люблю прикосновения.

Джеймс повторяет то, что уже говорил на заправке, но сейчас в этом куда больше смысла. Его трясет, губы влажные от слюны – Стив не может отвести от них взгляд. Не может уже давно, с первого дня в Польше, когда они целовались на развалинах гостиницы с позабытым названием, впивались друг в друга до крови, не обращая внимания ни на сломанное ребро, ни на пробитую ключицу.

– Кроме моих, – произносит он. Не угадывая. Зная.

– Кроме твоих.

Стив ведет рукой выше, пока Джеймс не ловит ствол пистолета этими проклятыми губами. Сжимает, удерживая, а затем поводит головой, одним движением вбирая в рот.

И время останавливается.

Стив смотрит, почти не моргая, забывая дышать, как Джеймс плавно проходится по всей длине, лаская жадно и нетерпеливо, будто живую плоть. Приоткрывает губы, выпускает язык, скользя им по черному металлу, точно изучая, едва ли не до курка добирается, чтобы затем отодвинуться, улыбнуться пьяно, насмешливо. Стив рывком подается вперед, заставляя взять глубже, упираясь дулом в небо. На несколько мгновений они оба замирают, точно вспоминая, что пистолет давно снят с предохранителя. А потом Джеймс сглатывает медленно, тягуче – Стив видит, как напрягается кадык, – и ещё крепче сжимает губы. 

Он сосет медленно, чертовски непристойно, глубоко дыша носом и не закрывая глаза. В темноте зрачков плещется нечто темное, страшное, и Стив подается вперед, желая, чтобы эта тьма затопила до краев и его.

Рядом с Джеймсом он ощущает себя таким живым, что выдержать это почти невозможно.

Он чувствует, как обе руки, горячая и холодная, ложатся на пояс его брюк, разбираясь с пряжкой. В тишине отчетливо слышится звук расстегиваемой молнии, а потом правая ладонь все-таки ныряет под ткань. Пальцы, подрагивающие не то от напряжения, не то от возбуждения, касаются основания члена, потяжелевшей мошонки, гладят, приподнимают, тянут, причиняя боль. Стив сжимает зубы, подавляя рвущийся наружу стон, и вжимается пахом в чужое бедро. Отводит руку назад, вынимает пистолет изо рта – Джеймс выпускает его с таким пошлым звуком, какой Стив до знакомства с ним слышал только в порно, – и отбрасывает в сторону, после чего крепко сжимает ладонями ягодицы, одним движением подхватывая Джеймса на руки и позволяя обнять ногами за поясницу.

Они падают на постель, и та протестующе скрипит, прогибается, грозя не выдержать напора двух суперсолдат. Впрочем, обоим на неё плевать. Они перекатываются, сминая и отпихивая покрывало, кусают друг друга за плечи, сжимают до хруста костей, лихорадочно выпутываясь из одежды. Джеймс ругается сквозь зубы, прежде чем разорвать рубашку Стива бионической рукой, и прижимается голодно, обнимает, проходясь языком от ямки пупка до груди, откидывается на спину, тянет к себе за шею, грозя задушить ненароком. Никто из них не умеет иначе. Хочется быть ближе, залезть под кожу, под ребра, стать воздухом, проходящим сквозь легкие, кровью, текущей по венам. Стив вжимается всем телом, кусает за Джеймса шею, ловит губами липнущие к ней пряди темных волос, подхватывает под выгнувшуюся спину, чувствуя, как под пальцами перекатываются мышцы.

Это всегда похоже на сражение, в котором не победить. В конце концов они оба уступают желанию, отдаваясь друг другу без остатка. Джеймс хрипло выдыхает, давится стоном и широко распахивает глаза, стоит только Стиву войти в него одним сильным толчком, но тут же целует, а пальцы левой руки впиваются куда-то под лопатку, раздирая кожу до крови. 

Однажды в порыве страсти Джеймс вырвет ему позвоночник - проносится в голове случайная мысль. Проносится и исчезает, стоит только начать двигаться. Какая к черту разница. От него Стив принял бы что угодно.

Мир стремительно сужается до размеров дома, квартиры, постели. Багровый закат сменяет чернильно-черная ночь, когда они наконец-то падают на мокрые от пота простыни.

***

В Индианаполисе все проходит гладко. Один отмененный из-за неполадок с турбиной рейс, один нож, скользнувший между ребер перевозчика посреди шумной толпы в зале ожидания, пара сопровождающих в служебном помещении, с которыми Стиву удается расправиться почти голыми руками. Небольшая коробка в незатейливой подарочной упаковке переходит в руки миниатюрной бойкой брюнетки, присланной Наташей. Стив не интересуется, что в посылке. Он не любит чужие секреты.

Следующим утром в отеле к ним стучат в дверь, и служащий молча протягивает бумажный пакет, в котором обнаруживается пара больших стаканов кофе с корицей. На каждом из них черным маркером указано имя, а из-под отрывного купона («шестая чашка – бесплатно») виднеется цветной ярлычок.

Стив передает Джеймсу второй стакан и тянет за ярлычок на своем, вынимая из-под него небольшой лист бумаги. 

«Фьюри отправил за вами вертушки. У вас два часа».

Короткая надпись венчается алым отпечатком губ.

За его спиной Джеймс выразительно хмыкает, читая предназначенное ему послание, а затем снимает крышку и делает глоток.

– Куда поедем?


	3. Chapter 3

– Левой.

Голос Джеймса негромкий, с легкой хрипотцой, которую слышно только Стиву. Прохладные металлические пальцы берут его под локоть, мягко, но настойчиво меняя положение руки.

– Подними выше, – приклад винтовки упирается в плечо. – Ты должен найти одно удобное положение. Только одно.

Винтовка кажется тяжелой и непослушной, капризной. Словно чувствует на себе чужие руки. Стив бы и сам предпочел не иметь с ней никакого дела, но Джеймс настоял.

– И расслабься, – прижимается сзади, обжигая жаром тела через двойной слой одежды, гладит по бедрам, сильно, почти любовно. – Не сжимай пальцы так сильно, здесь нужна нежность.

– Странно слышать от тебя это слово, – с легкой насмешкой признается Стив, на несколько мгновений задерживая дыхание, когда ладони проходятся по пояснице и ниже, забираясь в карманы джинсов. Джеймс и нежность – вещи настолько же несовместимые, как Ник Фьюри и гель для волос.

И все же он слушается. Покорно расслабляет руку, проводит пальцами по стволу, гладит, точно приручает. Не упрямься; твой хозяин здесь, рядом – это он замирает, с шумом втягивает в себя воздух и больно кусает за загривок.

– Стив, – обманчиво мягко говорит Джеймс. Его губы все ещё слишком близко, и волоски на шее становятся дыбом. – Если ты ещё раз так сделаешь, я трахну тебя на глазах нашей гостьи.

Девушка, лица которой не видно за спутанными длинными волосами, отзывается беспомощным всхлипом. Кричать она давно перестала – сорвала голос час назад, когда ещё надеялась, что её услышат. 

Бежевое тонкое платье повторяет изгибы фигуры, сминается между сведенных бедер, предательски подчеркивает затвердевшие от холода соски. Первое время она порывается прикрываться руками, предсказуемо неправильно истолковав повышенное внимание мужчины, похитившего её в двух шагах от переполненного людьми кафе. Джеймсу эти попытки надоедают очень быстро. Уже через полчаса он прижимает её к стене, зафиксировав электромагнитными наручниками. 

Слишком высоко – ноги едва достают до пола, и пленница отчаянно пытается удержаться на носках.

Джеймс не любит красивых девушек.

– Ты хочешь это сделать с того момента, как мы вошли.

Джеймс, рассмеявшись, обнимает за талию, обвивается всем телом, гибкий и смертельно опасный. Его близость невыносимо пьянит – а ведь Старк обещал, что после завершения эксперимента Стив никогда не сможет опьянеть. Впрочем, речь шла только об алкоголе.

– Хочу, – выдыхает Джеймс. Вжимается пахом, трется, и Стив отчетливо чувствует каменно-твердый член, упирающийся в ягодицы. – Но не раньше, чем я преподам тебе урок.

Настойчивые пальцы гладят плечи, спину, сминают ткань рубашки. Стив заставляет себя расслабиться. Он расставляет ноги шире, занимая более устойчивую позицию для выстрела, и просто отдается этим рукам.

Почему-то сделать это неожиданно легко.

– Чем крепче сжимаешь, тем сильнее дрожит винтовка. Не напрягайся. Позволь ей стать частью тебя, – голос звучит рядом с ухом, и каждое слово стекает на кожу раскаленной каплей воска. – Не нужно оттачивать технику. Это не фигурное катание.

Пленница вновь пытается найти опору, поскальзывается и повисает на руках, вскрикнув от боли. Звук кажется слишком громким. Неуместным.

– Думай только о цели.

Пальцы бионической руки неожиданно сильно впиваются под ребра, точно собираясь проломить их. До боли, до цветных точек перед глазами. 

– Смотри на неё, – цедит Джеймс сквозь зубы. Настроение его меняется за долю секунды – только что обдавал жаром, а теперь уже холодом.

***

_Красивые девушки любят Стива._

_С неизменной легкостью они нарушают границы личного пространства. Обдают ароматом духов и геля для душа, задевают длинными шелковыми волосами, мельтешат короткими юбками. Подают номер телефона вместе со счетом в кафе, подворачивают ногу на ровном месте посреди улицы._

_Стив не удивляется, когда девушка в бежевом платье смущенно опускает ресницы, налетев на него в толпе. Он механически, дежурно улыбается в ответ и тут же чувствует ледяной взгляд, впивающийся в спину._

***

Стив смотрит. В левом боку печет и тянет, но он говорит только одно:

– Продолжай.

Он не отказался бы от этой игры, даже если бы хотел. Но правда в том, что никто из них не хочет. 

Джеймс тихо хмыкает в ответ. Сухие губы касаются шеи, останавливаются там, где бьется жилка, отсчитывая пульс. Его слишком много вокруг, словно он врос, слился со Стивом единой цепью кровеносных сосудов.

– Дыши ровно, – правая ладонь опускается на живот, очерчивая мышцы пресса. Стив думает, это самое сложное правило. Дышать вообще непросто, когда пальцы ласкают так настойчиво, так жестко. – Стреляй перед выдохом.

Вдох.

Выдох.

Вдох.

Стив мысленно отсчитывает секунды. Он ощущает, как хватка становится жадной, собственнической, и знает, что Джеймс укусил бы его сейчас, если бы мог. Или ударил. Или задушил. От этой мысли в кровь стремительно выбрасывается адреналин, выжигая изнутри, скручиваясь внизу живота тяжелым, горячим возбуждением.

– Пожалуйста... – по щекам девушки текут слезы. Стиву всегда интересно, о чем они думают за минуту до неминуемой смерти.

Выдох.

– Стив...

Её голос звучит тонко, жалко, но это что-то новое, и палец на миг замирает на курке. 

– Ты же Стив, верно? Умоляю, не надо, не слушай его...

Джеймс ложится грудью ему на спину. Ненависть и страсть – безумный клубок, не разберешь, где начало – вбиваются под кожу с каждым ударом чужого сердца.

_– Только попробуй, – шепнул ему Джеймс через год после знакомства. – Только попробуй оставить меня, Стив Роджерс._

_Он склонился ниже, прижимая к постели всем телом, и отросшие темные волосы коснулись груди, зазмеились по коже._

_– Я тебя найду и перережу глотку._

– Стив... пожалуйста...

Вдох.

– Сти-ив, – напевно произносит Джеймс ему на ухо, прежде чем коснуться языком мочки. – Не дыши.

Винтовка наконец-то ложится в руки правильно, стремясь закончить начатое её хозяином. Такая же живая и непримиримая. Стив нажимает на курок меньше чем за секунду до того, как воздух покидает легкие.

Он слышит звук выстрела, но не прослеживает пулю взглядом; бионическая ладонь, скользнувшая на пах, отвлекает слишком сильно. Когда Стив вновь поднимает взгляд на пленницу, та дергается в последний раз и затихает, уронив голову на грудь. Холодная, молчаливая. Больше не красивая.

– Отлично, – Джеймс первый нарушает тишину. Он выдыхает это завороженно, будто признание в любви.

Стив опускает винтовку.

– Ты собираешься убивать моими руками всех девушек, которым я улыбнусь? – интересуется он.

Короткий довольный смешок служит ему ответом.

– По крайней мере стрелять научишься, – Джеймс закидывает ногу на бедро Стива, прижимаясь ещё ближе, и выдергивает рубашку из брюк. Стив мучительно хочет его таким. Горячим, голодным. Своим собственным.

Он оборачивается и впивается поцелуем в раскрывающиеся навстречу губы.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив Роджерс/Наташа Романова, Наташа Романова/Мария Хилл  
> Предыстория. Действие разворачивается до знакомства Стива и Джеймса в Польше

Вишня в этом году цветет особенно буйно. Нью-Йорк укрыт бело-розовым покрывалом, из-под которого то тут, то там невпопад проглядывают рекламные щиты с кричащими надписями и полуобнаженными девицами, готовыми предложить все — от зубной щетки до квартиры на Манхэттене. В сочетании это выглядит так нелепо, что Наташа, не сдержавшись, фыркает, и зарабатывает удивленный взгляд водителя в зеркале заднего вида.

– Ты вся внимание, я надеюсь? – Коулсон тоже улавливает звук, бесцеремонно прервавший его долгую взволнованную речь про готовящийся эксперимент. Голос в телефонной трубке звучит так огорченно, что она просто не может разочаровать.

– Ну, меня слегка отвлекают симпатичные бегуны на бульваре Куинс... – Наташа действительно провожает взглядом пару молодых людей, на несколько секунд мелькнувших в окне машины. И тут же смеется. – Расслабься, Коулсон, я мультизадачная. Так что там с сывороткой?

Вишня одуряюще пахнет приближающимся летом и любовью. Или сексом — в двадцать первом веке одно от другого иногда не отличишь. Нежные лепестки укрывают исписанные мелом тротуары, скамейки в парке, плечи парочки, слившейся в долгом поцелуе в тени широких ветвей. Десятой парочки, замеченной по дороге из аэропорта. Город гудит, словно над ним распылили афродизиак. Оттаивает после хмурой, враждебной зимы.

Вполуха слушая Коулсона, Наташа снимает изрядно надоевшие туфли и с ногами забирается на заднее сиденье, с наслаждением вытягивая ступни. В Нью-Йорке весна, и хочется мурлыкать, подобно отогревшейся кошке.

– Стивен Грант Роджерс, – задумчиво повторяет она, постукивая пальцами по кожаной обивке. – Знакомое имя. Он уже прошел отбор?

– С высшим балом, – подтверждает трубка. – Этот парень — то, что нам нужно. Когда эксперимент завершится...

– Если он завершится, – мягко поправляет Наташа. – Изобретениям Старка не всегда можно доверять. К слову, он не пригласил меня на шоу. Это что, личное?

– Думаю, он не может простить те несколько строк, которыми ты перечеркнула все его резюме.

– Или то, как на меня смотрела Пеппер, – Коулсон порывается перебить, и уголки её губ невольно приподнимаются в улыбке. – Точно, личное. В любом случае, через два дня я буду в Вене. Скинь мне видео, если наука все-таки восторжествует над здравым смыслом.

– Договорились, – из трубки слышится вздох, и Наташа почти беззвучно посылает ей воздушный поцелуй.

– Надо говорить «заметано». Хотя бы попытайся идти в ногу со временем.

Спустя пару минут они предсказуемо попадают в пробку, и Наташа нажимает на кнопку, приоткрывая окно. Вишни в городском парке шелестят обещающе. Она давно не верит таким обещаниям, но помечтать приятно.

Стивен Грант Роджерс. Будет чудом, если он выживет.

Наташа совсем не уверена, что этот мир заслуживает чудес. 

***

– Стив Роджерс, – он пожимает ей руку, тщательно соизмеряя силу. Вежливо, но достаточно твердо, и в этом нет ничего галантного. Времени слишком мало, чтобы тратить его на любезности и ритуальные танцы — террористы оккупировали северную часть оружейного завода, а бомб, оказавшихся у них в распоряжении, достаточно, чтобы поднять на воздух всю платформу.

– Мне говорили, что ты сильный, – Наташа фыркает, касаясь второй рукой внушительного бицепса, выразительно подчеркнутого костюмом. – Но не говорили, что ты ещё и симпатичный.

Она флиртует легко, как дышит, обходит стены, которые вокруг себя возводят люди, безошибочно находит уязвимые места и запоминает, чтобы надавить при необходимости. Это её способ работать и не умирать. Втыкая под кожу невидимые иглы, она пристально наблюдает. Кто-то смущается, кто-то негодует, а самые самонадеянные расценивают её слова как авансы. 

Выражение лица Стива не меняется. Оно застывает на долю секунды, прежде чем брови взлетают вверх в немом вопросе.

Наташа не успевает его разгадать - автоматная очередь разрывает тишину, их раскрыли, им опять пора в бой, пока инициатива не перешла в чужие руки. Наташа перемахивает через забор, и Стив прыгает следом. 

Скорость его движений действительно поражает — только что был рядом, а теперь уже у ворот, кувырком уходит с линии огня, щитом отбивает звенящие пули, возвращая их стрелявшему, мощным ударом выбивает дверь. Металл гнется, не выдерживая напора, распадается на половины, как мягкое масло под ножом.

– Ох, черт... – задыхается кто-то сбоку. – Вы посмотрите, что он вытворя...

Наташа не слушает. Пользуясь тем, что Стив отвлекает внимание на себя, бесшумно пересекает двор, лавируя между машинами, и пробирается к заднему входу. Зазевавшийся охранник знакомится с шокером, второго она валит с ног быстрой и точной подсечкой, третий хрипит, когда его горло опутывает удавка. 

– ….емедленно ответь! – трещит упавшая на пол рация, и Наташа давит её каблуком, прежде чем войти внутрь.

Операции присвоен четвертый уровень сложности, и предложенная Стивом — Капитаном, как зовут они его между собой, — тактика поначалу кажется по-детски наивной. Как вообще может отдавать приказы тот, кто всего пару месяцев назад вышел из пробирки?

Наташа не верит в Стива Роджерса, когда Коулсон, запинаясь от восторга, рассказывает, что эксперимент прошел успешно. Не верит, приехав на базу Щ.И.Т.а и читая отчеты о первых миссиях. Слишком хорош. Даже Старк не смог бы создать совершенство.

Она добирается до панели электропитания, когда за спиной мелькает чей-то силуэт. Оборачивается, откидывает голову, и пуля вспарывает кожу на виске, оставляя обжигающий след. Смерть всегда ходит рядом, дышит в шею и по-дружески приобнимает за плечи, но в этот день она целует взасос, и по позвоночнику стекают холодные капли пота.

В следующий миг человек роняет пистолет и кричит от боли, громко, страшно. Стив легко удерживает его в захвате одной рукой и щитом бьет по локтю, перемалывая кости. 

Наташа замирает, не в силах отвести взгляд, когда вторым ударом щит пробивает череп, и капли густой крови падают на пол. Запах железа щекочет ноздри. 

– Порядок? – ясные глаза глядят абсолютно спокойно, но её спина продолжает предательски мерзнуть. Вопрос подразумевает больше, чем Стив озвучивает. Отчеты все-таки лгут; об этом в них нет ни единого упоминания.

Это не методы работы Щ.И.Т.а. Стива так не учили.

Кого эти идиоты создали на самом деле?

Наташа думает, что их голубоглазый национальный символ с лицом скульптурной лепки куда интереснее, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

– Полный, – она усмехается в ответ и касается пальцами виска. – Иди, я тут закончу.

– Встретимся через пять минут, – он снова преображается, и тень, скользнувшая по лицу, уходит, точно её и не было. – Не опаздывай.

– Есть, Кэп, – чертовски трудно сдержаться и не отдать честь.

Стив исчезает за поворотом, откуда вновь слышны звуки стрельбы. Наташа вскрывает панель, под которой змеями сплетаются цветные провода.

Следующие несколько часов у неё нет времени думать ни о чем другом.

***

Проходит ещё несколько месяцев, и вишни давным-давно отцвели, но город вновь сходит с ума, на этот раз в неумолимой августовской жаре. Асфальт раскаляется почти до красна, телеведущие без умолку докладывают о лесных пожарах, а количество пустых бутылок из-под минералки в баках для пластика достигает такого масштаба, что уборщики не успевают их выносить.

Наташа поправляет на шее мокрое полотенце и с блаженным вздохом прикрывает глаза, забираясь поглубже в кресло. Ей абсолютно все равно, что о ней подумают сотрудники Щ.И.Т.а. С того момента, как столбик ртути в термометре пересек отметку в восемьдесят шесть градусов по Фаренгейту, каждый сам за себя.

Стив появляется в коридоре, когда она уже успевает задремать. На нем тонкая футболка, коварно липнущая к телу, а волосы влажные, словно он успел принять душ или по крайней мере засунуть голову под раковину. Он подходит к секретарше, и та судорожно сглатывает, провожая взглядом бегущие по виску и щеке капли воды. Наташа не может её винить.

– Прошу меня простить, – говорит Стив, наклоняясь ниже и бросая взгляд на бейдж, приколотый к блузке. – Мари.

Судя по виду Мари, та готова не только простить, но и отпустить все грехи на долгие годы вперед. 

– Мне выдали новый телефон. На этой работе все так быстро ломается, – качает головой. – Никак не могу понять, как добавить номера в список контактов. Не могли бы вы...

Вопрос даже не успевает отзвучать, как секретарша, воспрянув духом, перегибается через стойку и склоняется над телефоном, чтобы обрушить на его хозяина бурный поток информации. К подробному инструктажу незаметно примешиваются уточнения, что кофе она любит латте, а в офисе работает до восьми. Стив терпеливо кивает и слегка улыбается. Улыбка ни на миг не достигает глаз. 

Наташа наблюдает за ним из-под ресниц, листая страницы на планшете. 

Лжец. 

Слежка, которую она сама себе поручила, растягивается на дни, складывающиеся в недели. Осенью Наташа признается себе, что по-прежнему ничего не знает о Стиве Роджерсе. Тот выглядит идеально, начиная с разворота плеч и кончая биографией без единого темного пятна. Он встает по утрам в такую рань, в которую другие и глаза открыть не могут, в любую погоду выходит на пробежку в парк, вовремя появляется на работе, когда в его присутствии есть необходимость. Держится подчеркнуто вежливо, не завязывает отношений с женщинами и не разбирается в технике, отчего Старк закатывает глаза и раз за разом вопрошает, в каком веке тот родился. 

Стив Роджерс словно создан быть героем.

Вот только на заданиях он преображается.

Наташа чувствует себя уязвленной — в конце концов, она одна из лучших шпионок по обе стороны Атлантического океана. 

– А как тебе Анна из отдела анализа? – подначивает она, останавливая машину возле дома. – Мастер своего дела. Научит пользоваться интернетом... и не только.

– Не до того, – Стив легко откидывает крышку багажника и вынимает сумку. – Много дел.

Он перебрасывает ремень через плечо и взбегает по лестнице, приветливо кивнув консьержу. Наташа задумчиво смотрит ему вслед.

На заданиях Стив убивает с такой легкостью, что даже у неё перехватывает дыхание. Пальцы, в которых каждую свободную минуту она видит блокнот и карандаш, сворачивают шеи, выкручивают руки из суставов и бросают щит, крошащий ребра. Однажды он ломает боевику позвоночник, а потом отпускает, позволяя хрипеть и скрести пальцами по палубе корабля. 

Терпения Наташи хватает ненадолго — изломанный человек, похожий на гусеницу, вызывает острое чувство отвращения. Она стреляет точно в висок, заставляя его затихнуть, и Стив оборачивается.

– Агент Романофф, – говорит он, убирая со лба светлую прядь волос. – Хорошая ночь.

Ночь и впрямь хороша. Сушу уже настигли первые заморозки, но океан никогда не покрывается льдом, и только прохладный воздух ласкает разгоряченную сражением кожу. 

Наташа подходит к борту и запрокидывает голову, глядя в черное — звезды точно стерли ластиком — небо. Возможно, ей стоило бы волноваться. 

Она не волнуется. Не ей, взращенной Красной комнатой, судить о том, что хорошо, а что плохо. 

– Предпочла бы провести в постели, – отвечает она. – И лучше бы не в своей.

О металлический бок корабля мерно бьются волны. Наташа закрывает глаза и неожиданно расслабляется, позволяя занемевшим плечам опуститься. Стив молчит, стоя где-то за её спиной, и делить тишину с ним оказывается удобно.

Когда-то давно, когда она жила в СССР, а не в Америке, когда фамилия не заканчивалась на две тяжеловесных «ф», а мать заплетала ей косу из длинных, до пояса волос, Наташа верила, что добро побеждает зло. Красная комната высмеяла её идеалы и размыла границы между этими понятиями. Добра не осталось. Зла, впрочем, тоже. Существовало только одно стремление, примитивное и древнее, как мир — выжить любой ценой.

Наташа умеет выживать. Она всегда выскальзывала из рук смерти, как ящерица, что раз за разом отращивает новый хвост. В конце концов Щ.И.Т. нашел её, пригрел на груди, и она осталась. В то, что можно измениться к лучшему, она не верит. Только не в международной разведке. 

Сухой голос одного из агентов в наушнике сообщает, что все заложники выведены в безопасное место. Общий сбор на верхней палубе, агент Романофф, Капитан, вы слышите? Прием.

Наташа вынимает наушник и встряхивает головой, позволяя ветру растрепать волосы. Шагов за спиной она не слышит.

К черту. Ещё одну минуту. Ещё одну.

***

Зиму Наташа встречает в Париже. Из окон её отеля видно Елисейские поля и Триумфальную арку, трехспальная кровать позволяет раскинуться звездой, а на столе стоит коробка любимых конфет с коньяком. В такие дни она почти любит свою работу. 

А вот холода — нет.

Именно сегодня выпадает снег, неожиданно обильный, пушистым покрывалом укутывающий улицы. Наташа поднимается, решительно задергивает шторы и возвращается обратно в постель, кутаясь в халат.

– Я много раз говорила, – её голос звучит устало, и она даже не пытается это скрывать. В конце концов, это девичьи посиделки, а не официальная конференция. – Он должен быть мертв.

– Наташа, – неожиданно мягко говорит Мария Хилл. Так обращаются с раненым зверем, который никак не дается ветеринару. – Ты не знаешь наверняка. Тело так и не нашли.

– Дом взорвался, – губы сами кривятся в нервной усмешке. – Сложился за шесть секунд, точно карточный. А он был в эпицентре.

Наташа дотягивается до стола, вскрывает коробку и подцепляет пальцами конфету, пачкаясь в подтаявшем шоколаде. Вкус алкоголя на языке будто притупляет смутное беспокойство.

– Он суперсолдат. Мы не знаем, насколько сыворотка Гидры отличается от той, что кололи Роджерсу, но его не могли поймать несколько десятилетий, так что...

– Он не бессмертный.

Наташа прикрывает глаза и сползает ниже, утопая в подушках и рассеянно облизывая пальцы. Свободная ладонь скользит по животу, поглаживая через шелковую ткань побелевший рубец, о существовании которого практически никому неизвестно — в её гардеробе уже много лет нет коротких футболок.

– Это было в Сребренице. После бомбежки осталось несколько сотен тел, которые никто не смог опознать.

– Наташа... – повторяет Хилл. Повторяет, чтобы... что?

Она раздраженно отпихивает ноутбук ногой.

– Я попала в него, – Наташа до боли прикусывает большой палец. – Сразу после того, как он попал в меня.

Каждый раз, стоит ей закрыть глаза, воспоминания послушно поднимаются из пепла, оставшегося от прошлой жизни, такие четкие, словно это происходило вчера. Она помнит все — и дымящиеся развалины, и хруст стекла под ногами, и крики женщины, оказавшейся под завалом. Свист пули, насквозь пропоровшей мягкие ткани, красную звезду, на миг блеснувшую на металлическом плече.

В тот раз Наташа стреляла почти наугад, теряя сознание от разливающейся по телу боли. Она была уверена, черт возьми, что попала в шею. Видела, как Зимний Солдат вскинул живую ладонь, зажимая рану, и рухнул назад, прямо под водопад камней.

О нем никто ничего не слышал в течение десяти лет. 

Его считали мертвым.

– Ладно, как скажешь. У нас все равно нет ничего, кроме слухов. Кому-то могло и привидеться. Сама знаешь, как у нас любят страшные сказки... Но все равно держи это в голове.

– О, я буду. Мария?

– Да?

Наташа отправляет в рот ещё одну конфету и улыбается так, что начинают трескаться пересохшие губы. 

– Что делаешь в следующую субботу?

***

В марте она возвращается в Трискелион утомленная и загорелая, и сотрудницы Щ.И.Т.а провожают её завистливыми взглядами. Знали бы они, что чудесный золотистый оттенок её кожа приобрела в настоящем Аду. Нос все ещё помнит запах пороха, язык — вкус крови, а на обратной стороне век отпечаталась безумная пляска языков пламени. 

Наташа прикладывает ладонь к гудящей голове, направляясь в отдел анализа. Анне нужен отчет, напоминает она себе, а после можно поехать в одну из своих квартир, записанных на имена никогда не существовавших людей, и уединиться с бокалом виски. Горячая ванная, впрочем, тоже не будет лишней.

За дверью кабинета, рассчитанного на одного человека, вместо худощавой брюнетки обнаруживается рослый блондин. Наташа вздыхает и прислоняется к дверному косяку.

– Ты переквалифицировался за те три месяца, что мы не виделись?

Стив поднимает взгляд, словно ждал вопроса, и становится ясно, что её появление вовсе не было незамеченным.

– Думаю, мне скажут, что аналитиков в Щ.И.Т.е много, а суперсолдат — единственный и незаменимый. К тому же, я ничего не понимаю в технике.

Длинные пальцы легко и стремительно летают над клавиатурой все время, пока он говорит. Стив не отвлекается. Кажется, не только она одна здесь мультизадачная.

Спросить бы его, что понадобилось столь срочное и секретное в базе данных Щ.И.Т.а, о чем нельзя узнать по официальному запросу. Впрочем, все равно не ответит. Капитан, надежда нации, которого все считают прямым, честным и даже слегка наивным, закрыт от окружающих семью стенами из вибраниума. Наташа думает, что могла бы справиться с такой задачей — до сих пор не нашлось человека, способного переиграть её на излюбленном поле, – вот только она совсем не уверена, что это будет разумно. Чутье рептилии шепчет, что можно лишиться чего-то посущественнее хвоста.

Наташе не страшно.

На самом деле ей до чертиков интересно.

– Раз так, то скажи, куда ты дел пока-ещё-хозяйку этого кабинета?

– Ей понадобилось выйти.

– И она оставила тебя здесь.

– Чтобы я её подождал.

– Она так тебе доверяет?

– Ты сказала, что я ей нравлюсь. Я считаю тебя компетентной в этих вопросах.

– То есть, ты её используешь.

– Это она меня использует. Мне пришлось три раза принести ей кофе.

– От меня ты кофе не отделаешься, Роджерс.

– Требования?

– Не говори со мной, как с террористом, – Наташа с трудом сдерживает смех. – Вы, парни, совершенно дичаете на этой работе.

Стив отрывается от компьютера, чтобы развести руками. Эй, в женщинах я разбираюсь немногим лучше, чем в технике, разве ты не помнишь?

– Переговоры с террористами — не мой метод. Я их убиваю.

Наташа рассматривает его цепко, пристально. Выражение глаз напротив совершенно нечитаемое.

– Почему ты уверен, что я тебя не сдам?

– Могла сдать гораздо раньше.

– То есть, ты мне доверяешь.

– Нет. Я на тебя рассчитываю.

Они сражаются на дуэли взглядов ещё несколько мгновений, после чего Стив едва заметно улыбается уголками губ.

Позади раздается торопливый стук каблуков, и Наташа оборачивается, успев заметить, как Стив выдергивает из системного блока и прячет в карман крошечную флешку.

– Прости, я задержалась, так что мы... ой, – Анна, замерев, сглатывает и поправляет воротник блузки. – Это ты.

– Да, занесла кое-что, – Наташа машет папкой, которую уже устала держать в руке. – Не знала, что у вас тут свидание.

Она подмигивает, наслаждаясь тем, как розовеют щеки коллеги.

– Нет, что ты, – та нервно смеется, наконец-то освобождая от ноши, но бросает смущенный, ожидающий взгляд через плечо.

Наташа уверена, что в эту минуту Стив её ненавидит. Поделом ему.

Она прощается и направляется к лифту, на мгновение поймав в зеркале собственный взгляд — живой, шальной. Возможно, сегодня обойдется без виски. Возможно, ванны с пеной будет достаточно.

***

Когда новая весна окончательно вступает в свои права и врывается в её жизнь манящим ароматом вишен, Наташе хочется смеяться от того, как причудливо судьба описывает круг, возвращая её к точке отсчета. Она, разумеется, сдерживается — лишь улыбается томно, соблазнительно своему собеседнику и проводит ладонью по волосам, пропуская между пальцами отросшие рыжие пряди. Кончики слегка загибаются, мягко щекочут шею, и взгляд напротив становится тяжелым, жадным.

Мужчины. Как с ними просто.

Извинившись, Наташа отходит в сторону и исчезает в толпе среди танцующих пар, по пути прихватив бокал красного вина с подноса официанта. Изображать скучающую богатую леди каждый раз так легко, что некоторые агенты до сих пор считают, будто она родилась среди роскоши. Это тоже смешно, ведь на самом деле её произвели на свет в советской коммуналке на четыре семьи, но другим об этом знать совершенно не обязательно.

Легкая ткань платья льнет к телу, выгодно подчеркивая изгибы фигуры, и ещё один незадачливый кавалер вздыхает, когда Наташа проходит мимо, обращаясь к сидящему на диване и игнорирующему все развлечения Стиву.

– Потанцуем? – предлагает она заигрывающим тоном, в котором только знающий заметит насмешку.

Стив вскидывает на неё взгляд и поправляет рукава рубашки.

– Боюсь, не смогу доставить тебе удовольствие, – спокойно замечает он, поднимаясь на ноги. – Из меня плохой танцор.

Наташа делает небольшой глоток вина, оставляя на бокале красный след губной помады.

– Такой же плохой, как интернет-пользователь?

Взглядом, скользящим от туфель до макушки, можно было бы просверлить насквозь, не будь она такой взрослой и опытной девочкой. Наташа умеет мимикрировать, притворяться, гнуться. Она — вода, принимающая форму сосуда, в котором её угораздило оказаться.

Не все так просто, Роджерс?

Он протягивает руку и забирает у неё бокал, ставит на стол, после чего сжимает ладонь, переплетая их пальцы, и тянет в центр зала. Наташа улыбается ему, льнет ближе, позволяя вести. Ровно на одну минуту они становятся самой красивой парой этого вечера. 

На шестьдесят первой секунде она поднимает голову, почти касаясь губами выбритого подбородка.

– Нас раскрыли, – выдыхает почти беззвучно, но Стив слышит. – Нужно выбираться отсюда.

– Поздно, – отвечает он в тон, разворачивая их обоих и смещая в тень балкона. – Четверо у входа, один у служебной двери, двое наверху.

Ладонь скользит по обнаженной спине от лопаток к пояснице, и Наташа выгибается навстречу, как кошка. Играть роль привычно, а изобразить она может все, что угодно, от страсти до любви. 

Чертовски отвлекает то, что играть не приходится. Прикосновения слишком приятны, и по телу прокатывается такая неуместная на задании дрожь.

Иногда быть взрослой девочкой плохо.

– Четыре минуты до оцепления здания, – горячее дыхание касается виска и волос. – Ты утверждала, что это снотворное свалит даже быка. 

Наташа хмурится и косится на массивный перстень на пальце.

– Он хуже быка. Нужно было сразу понять по его несговорчивости.

До странного близко бьется чужое сердце — ровно, размеренно. Стив не обеспокоен, он собран и готов атаковать в любой момент, стоит первому из «гостей» потянуться за оружием.

– Пятерых для меня многовато. Каблуки, сам понимаешь, – короткое соприкосновение бедер обжигает. – А вот двоих возьму. Подкинешь?

– Ты произведешь фурор.

– А я чего добиваюсь?

Стив слегка усмехается, но больше ничего не говорит. Вместо этого опускает руки ниже и подхватывает её под бедра, чтобы тут же с силой подбросить в воздух.

Первая пуля разбивает бутылку с шампанским, брызжущим на шаль одной из дам. Наташа в прыжке цепляется за перила, подтягивается на руках и перемахивает на балкон.

– Простите, – она быстро перекатывается по столу, из-за которого в испуге вскакивают гости, и пригибает голову. – Небольшое недоразумение.

Звуки выстрелов тонут в испуганных криках и топоте ног, но в стене над ней красуется уже два пулевых отверстия, а значит, с прицела её не спускают. Наташа выхватывает пистолет — благослови того, кто придумал чулки и разрезы до бедра, — и стреляет в ответ. 

Адреналин играет в крови лучше любого вина. 

Она знает, что там, внизу, Стив с пугающей легкостью ломает шеи и выдергивает руки из суставов.

И жалеет только о том, что уже не успевает увидеть.

***

– Да ты же социопат, Роджерс, – негромко говорит Наташа несколько часов спустя, когда они, вымотанные до предела, оказываются в номере отеля. В его номере — как так получилось, никому неизвестно.

И не интересно.

Она прижимается сзади, упираясь лбом в загривок, ведет руками по груди, прежде чем начать расстегивать пуговицы рубашки. От Стива пахнет кровью — почему-то запах кажется на нем естественным, родным. Словно недостающий кусочек мозаики лег туда, где ему всегда было место.

– Слишком ты умная, агент Романофф.

Он не смеется — констатирует факт, накрывая её руки своими. Наташа не дается, выскальзывает, обходит кругом, разглядывая. Вновь принюхивается. Это, конечно, не вишня, но напряжение, которое концентрируется внутри, стекая к низу живота, вовсе не становится менее сладким.

У каждого своя весна.

Стив все-таки ловит её, вдавливает в скрипнувшую дверцу шкафа и целует, стирая с губ остатки помады. В его действиях ничего не изменилось с их первого рукопожатия — ни капли галантности, ни грамма нежности. Пальцы до боли сжимают бедра, Наташа обнимает его ногами, выгибается и прерывисто выдыхает, когда возбужденный член упирается ей в промежность. Она цепляется пальцами за короткие светлые волосы, впивается в чужие губы, раскрывается, подставляется и успевает подумать, что это чертовски, запредельно хорошо. 

Стив не перестает её удивлять. Наташа любит быть удивленной.

Она нетерпеливо избавляется от одежды и все-таки добирается до надоевшей ей рубашки, распахивает полы и жадно изучает пальцами гладкую кожу, рельефные мышцы груди и живот, чтобы затем нырнуть под пояс брюк. Стив перехватывает её руки, фиксирует, прижимая к прохладному дереву за спиной, и сам опускается ниже, проводит губами по ложбинке между грудей, кусает за сосок и втягивает в рот. Наташа думает, что не заметила бы сейчас приставленный к коже электрошокер; даже сильнейший разряд не будет острее того, что она испытывает.

– Не... тяни, – слова с трудом срываются с губ, и теперь это требование. Она слишком давно ночует одна. Дико, нестерпимо хочется банального, быстрого траха, тяжести чужого тела, члена внутри и плывущих звезд перед глазами.

Настойчивые губы задевают ямку пупка, ласкают низ живота, а затем язык проходится между ног, там, где уже давно мокро и напряжено больше всего. Стон, вырвавшийся изо рта, такой громкий, что наверняка должен перебудить соседей.

Пусть завидуют. 

Наташа прижимается бедром к его плечу, находя опору, вновь дергает за волосы и закрывает глаза. Язык касается клитора, трет, собирает капли смазки, проскальзывает в тело, и в махом опустевшей голове не остается слов, кроме грязных, нецензурных ругательств. Почему-то русских.

Когда они наконец-то добираются до постели, Наташа выгибается, встряхивает головой, позволяя длинным волосам разметаться, спрятать взгляд. Сама выворачивается, прижимается животом к простыням, а ягодицами к паху, и заводит руку назад, удерживая ладонью основание члена. Она не любит секс лицом к лицу, слишком велика опасность не справиться, не удержать эмоций, показать себя открытой и пугающе уязвимой. И судя по тому, как охотно Стив принимает невысказанное предложение и берет её сзади, у него тоже есть пунктик на этот счет. 

Иногда они слишком похожи. Наташа мучительно хочет усмехнуться, но Стив вжимает её в постель, заполняет изнутри, плавит в воск, и легкие горят от недостатка кислорода, когда на особенно сильных толчках она забывает, как дышать.

Хо-ро-шо.

Три слога прокатываются на языке — первое слово, которое приходит на ум, когда она обессилено утыкается лицом в подушку, приходя в себя после оглушительного оргазма. Ещё несколько минут, и блаженно ноющее тело растечется по постели до состояния желе, а допустить этого нельзя ни в коем случае. Наташа садится, чувствуя, как по бедру стекают капли спермы — Стив, тот ещё джентльмен, все-таки не стал кончать в неё, хотя уж ей-то это не грозит никакими последствиями, — и решительно спускает ноги на пол. 

– Я первая в душ, – оповещает она и поднимается, чтобы исчезнуть за соседней дверью.

После водных процедур сил хватает только на то, чтобы завернуться в полотенце — в платье не влезть и под угрозой расстрела. Остается надеяться, что в коридоре в столь позднее время не будет других постояльцев. Наташа прислушивается к себе и с удивлением понимает, что на самом деле ей, в общем-то, все равно.

Когда она выходит из номера, Стив расслабленно дремлет, закинув руку за голову. Наташа замечает алеющие царапины от ногтей на его плече, удовлетворенно усмехается и переступает через порог.

***

В июне Нью-Йорк непрерывно заливает дождем, и Наташа все свободное время проводит дома, сражаясь с мигренью — единственным врагом, которого она никак не может одолеть. Она кутается в плед, пьет фруктовый чай и без энтузиазма отвечает на сообщения Фьюри, позволяя тому в очередной раз расписать график её жизни на полгода вперед. Сербия. Канада. Япония. Десятки новых поездок, сотни новых обличий и поддельных паспортов. 

Все для того, чтобы другие люди могли по вечерам приходить домой и прилипать к экранам телевизоров, заполняя головы очередным выпуском новостей, а потом ругать правительство, которому на них наплевать.

Определенно, этот мир её не заслуживает.

По правде говоря, этот мир заслуживает ещё одну ядерную бомбу. Но вишни жалко.

***

Стив ожидает, пока женщина, только что вытащенная из развалин торгового центра, перестанет его благодарить. Вымученно улыбается, когда его хватают за руку, и во взгляде нет ничего, кроме досады.

Наташа знает, что Стив не собирался никого спасать. Просто женщина была на виду и так громко кричала, что пройти мимо означало выдать себя с головой.

Наташа думает, что Щ.И.Т. может вот-вот лишиться своего фальшивого героя.

***

– Польша? – он поднимает взгляд от завтрака, которым любой другой человек насытился бы на неделю. – Так далеко мы ещё не заходили.

– Ну, там есть, на что посмотреть. Мальборк, Вилянувский дворец, Мариацкий костел...

– И Гидра.

– И Гидра, – соглашается Наташа, допивая апельсиновый сок. – Тебя перебросят под Гданьск через неделю, так что начинай копить деньги на сувениры.

За Стивом она больше не следит.

***

Летят дни, которые Наташа не успевает отмечать на откидном календаре.

Летят листья с деревьев, когда осень напоминает о себе первыми холодами.

Летит в стену очередная чашка с чаем, и Наташа закрывает глаза, сжимает пальцами виски, чувствуя, как подкатывает к горлу тошнота. 

Она бесцеремонно, без звонка приезжает к Марии Хилл и остается до утра.

Кутаясь в одеяло и перебирая длинные черные волосы, щекочущие шею и плечо, Наташа любуется луной, край которой выглядывает из-за занавески. Старый шрам на животе почему-то дает о себе знать, а слева под ребрами сдавливает почти до боли.

До отъезда Стива в Польшу остается один день.

Один день до того, как об щит ударится пуля, выпущенная Зимним Солдатом.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> За год до операции «Озарение»

Прилив всегда накатывает неожиданно.

Не предупредить. Не избежать. Не противостоять. Последнее самое паскудное – Джеймс знает пару сотен способов уничтожить врага, от бесшумных и безболезненных до мучительных и кровавых. Он умеет по несколько дней наблюдать за жертвой через прицел снайперской винтовки, не вспоминая про сон и еду, и вытягивать кишки из животов бионической рукой. Все не то. 

Это работает только с теми, кто облачен в плоть. Нигде не учат сражаться с водой.

Темнота стекает вниз по стенам, собирается в углах комнаты, готовая к атаке, жадно крадется по полу. Джеймс перешагивает через длинные тени на паркете, не позволяя им до него дотронуться. Босым ногам мокро, и несколько затянувшихся мгновений он молча смотрит на пятно крови, в которое только что наступил.

– Блядь, – придушенно выдыхает Джеймс, не слыша собственного голоса.

Прилив. Он закрывает глаза, и волны шумят, касаются щиколоток, точно подталкивают зайти глубже. За окном тоже шумит, ударяет по пылающей изнутри голове всей силой мощных двигателей.

Авиашоу. Ебаное военное авиашоу. Хватило трех самолетов, которые, красуясь, пролетели у них над головами, чтобы мышцы во всем теле свело судорогой, а спина взмокла от пота. Перед глазами заплясали черные точки. Кажется, Джеймс даже прикусил язык. Ну ладно, нужно быть честным – последнее случилось после того, как Стив с размаху отвесил ему пощечину, приводя в чувство.

Стив всегда понимал происходящее с Джеймсом лучше самого Джеймса. Он никогда не пытался узнать подробности, разобраться в работе барахлящих мозгов, поговорить. Стив делал только то, что умел – действовал.

Как они добирались до жилища – временно пустующего дома на краю города – Джеймс помнил плохо. Его трясло, перепутавшиеся мысли словно набрали вес и бились о черепную коробку, грозя проломить её насквозь. Последние метры Стив тащил его за шкирку, и это так бесило, что Джеймс все-таки заехал ему локтем в солнечное сплетение. Короткая стычка закончилась его полным поражением. 

Стив швырнул его через порог, поцеловал в разбитые губы и направился обратно к дверям. Той частью сознания, которую ещё не затопило темной, мутной водой, Джеймс помнил, что их выслеживали всю дорогу. «Хвост» следовало отрубить как можно быстрее.

– Толку от тебя сейчас никакого, – отрезал Стив, точно читая его мысли.

Джеймс выстрелил ему вслед дважды.

***

Кровь – его. На плече живой руки виднеется глубокий порез, и Джеймс не помнит, когда сделал это. Час назад? Полчаса?

Значит, самое время нанести ещё один. Воду нельзя разрезать. Себя – можно.

Нож вспарывает кожу, вгрызается в мышцы, и это чертовски больно, но металлические пальцы, не умеющие дрожать, не подводят. Джеймс выплывает, задыхаясь, хватает ртом воздух.

_– Руку нужно отнять, пока не стало поздно, – говорит голос у него в голове. Тусклый свет заливает камеру. Разбил бы лампочку, если бы мог до неё добраться. Лишь бы не видеть черные пятна гниения, расползающиеся по коже._

_– Какой любопытный образец, – вторит ему следующий. Люди без лиц склоняются ниже над операционным столом. Пила дробит кость без наркоза._

_– Боже правый, он жив, – третий голос откручивает ленту воспоминаний туда, где белых пятен в разы больше, чем уцелевших кадров. Женщина – знакомая и чужая – проверяет пульс, удерживая его за запястье._

Джеймс рывком задергивает шторы в комнате, сползает вниз по стене, кусает губы. Он многое ненавидит, но сильнее всего – свою дырявую память. Картины без подписей, шум в голове и смутные страхи – вот и все, что ему досталось от никчемного парня, перемолотого между шестернями машины под названием «государство». 

Единственное достоинство парня заключалось в том, что он не хотел умирать. Джеймс родился из остатков его ускользающего «я», как ребенок, растерзавший чрево матери. В его новом мире было громко, больно и липко от крови. И очень, очень холодно.

– Джеймс. Бьюкенен. Барнс, – повторяет он, пристально следя за приближением ещё одной тени. Это имя принадлежит ему. Эта жизнь принадлежит ему.

Он бы послал парня нахуй, если бы мог. 

Джеймсу не интересно, кем тот был. Но когда самолеты поднимаются в небо и выписывают мертвую петлю, его личность рушится, на поверку оказываясь шитой дряными нитками.

Прилив.

Самолеты подлетают слишком близко, от гула вибрирует пол под ногами. Джеймс тонет вновь, вцепляется пальцами в волосы, зажмуривает глаза до плывущих кругов на изнанке век. Мозги вскипают, превращаясь в суп, и, кажется, вот-вот выльются через уши. Тело выламывает судорогой, мышцы натягиваются перекрученными жгутами. Джеймс с силой бьется головой о стену, а потом ещё раз и ещё, пока по переносице со лба не начинает течь алое.

Губы растягиваются в улыбке – смешно ведь, до истерики. Стива нет слишком долго. Джеймс не выносит его отсутствие, он готов зубами раздирать на части любого, кто тратит принадлежащее только им время. Джеймс готов убить самого Стива, пристрелить, зарезать, выбросить в окно, сжать за горло и вырвать трахею, потому что кто ему, блядь, дал право уходить?

Больше никогда. 

Вернись. Сдохни. Вернись.

Джеймс режет себя ещё несколько раз, распарывает кожу на предплечье, груди, животе, когда воды становится слишком много. Он широко раскрывает глаза, удерживает пальцами веки, не позволяя себе моргать. Оказавшись в темноте хотя бы на мгновение, Джеймс стремительно идет ко дну.

_– Оставьте его, – говорит голос. – Ему ничем не помочь, спасайте свои жизни!_

Он помнит, что тому парню – да и не парню вовсе, так, мальчишке – тоже было темно. В ноздри и рот забивалась пыль, безумно хотелось забыться, но реальность неумолимо давила сверху десятком каменных плит, готовых схлопнуться в любую секунду. Самолеты в тот день тоже были невыносимо громкими.

Это был он? Это был не он.

Мышцу на шее дергает. Однажды он – Джеймс – уже находился под завалом. Рыжая девка стреляла метко. Она продолжает оставаться ценным информатором, и только это удерживает от искушения взять пистолет и проделать в ней несколько отверстий, не запланированных природой.

Мысли вспыхивают в голове и исчезают, не успевая оформиться. 

_– Таким как ты, – звенит в ушах, – давно уготовлено место в Аду._

С усилием поднявшись на колени, Джеймс берет со стола пистолет и ползет навстречу отражению в большом зеркале. Гул надвигается, нарастает, пригибает к полу, и Джеймс подтягивается на левой руке, оставляя за собой кровавую полосу.

Плыви. Плыви, мать твою.

Отражение встречает его настороженным, диким взглядом. Оно моложе, с двумя руками из плоти, и темные волосы гораздо короче. Джеймс смотрит на него, не отрываясь, и комната стремительно начинает вращаться, тени бросаются навстречу, обвивают, душат...

– Джеймс... Барнс, – с усилием говорит он, напрягая голосовые связки. Джеймс вскидывает пистолет, нажимает на курок – один раз, второй, третий, четвертый – и зеркало с оглушающим звоном рассыпается брызгами осколков.

Звук отрезвляет. Джеймс подскакивает на ноги, выпрямляется, оглядываясь по сторонам, и выбегает в коридор. Следующая пуля достается стеклянной дверце шкафа в соседней комнате. Остается ещё одно зеркало, в ванной, но на него патронов не хватает, и Джеймс нетерпеливо ударяет по гладкой поверхности рукой, живыми пальцами выламывает куски, режется, отбрасывает в сторону, а затем все-таки громко смеется, захлебываясь.

Его выворачивает наизнанку. Джеймс перегибается через борт ванной, рискуя упасть и сломать шею, выкручивает вентиль и долго полощет рот ледяной водой. Ему кажется, что привкус у воды соленый. Морской.

Стив возвращается, когда Джеймс остужает под краном голову, а натекшая лужа грозит добраться до порога. В его взгляде нет ни капли удивления. Сука.

Джеймс набрасывается на него прямо там, едва не снеся с петель входную дверь, прижимается, трется, пачкая кровью футболку. Кусает, до боли впиваясь зубами в неуступчивые губы, лижет, выдыхает хрипло и судорожно. 

«Я, блядь, тебя выпотрошу», – хочется рявкнуть ему, но голос не слушается.

Стив ни о чем не спрашивает – ни про длинные неровные порезы по всему телу, ни про разбитый лоб, ни про потоп. Джеймс чувствует, как на спину опускаются широкие прохладные ладони. Он словно превращается в сплошной обнаженный нерв и прогибается навстречу под давлением пальцев на позвонки. 

В этот раз он целует, силой размыкая истерзанные губы, имеет языком, доставая едва ли не до горла. Джеймс и сам не знает, чего хочет, у него никогда нет плана. У Стива – есть, но тот не спешит делиться. Открывает рот, впуская глубже, позволяет задрать футболку и расстегнуть джинсы. Под пальцами перекатываются сильные мышцы, напряженные, твердые. Джеймс знает это тело наизусть – оглажено, вылизано, искусано, втрахано во все горизонтальные и вертикальные поверхности.

Стив Роджерс – единственная постоянная точка в его системе координат. Константа, в которую хочется вцепиться руками, ногами и зубами. 

Джеймс думает, что прикует его к себе наручниками, если Стив ещё хоть раз уйдет дальше, чем за утренним кофе.

Джеймс не думает ни о чем, когда Стив хватает его за плечи и нажимает большим пальцем на кровоточащую рану. Он первый разрывает поцелуй, сползает ниже, теряя по пути кое-как скинутую с плеч куртку, касается губами груди, на которой косым росчерком виднеется ещё один порез, проходится кончиком языка по воспаленным краям, а затем по центру. Джеймс распахивает глаза, дрожит всем телом. Боль расходится огненными кругами, от прикосновения невыносимо печет, и он бы не променял его ни на что на свете.

Стив раскрывает порез, слизывает каплю крови, кусает за сосок. Больно – и от того, как язык буквально забирается под кожу, и от того, как давит ткань брюк на возбужденный член. Джеймс вплетает пальцы в короткие волосы, дергает, ударяя затылком о стену. Если бы Стив вздумал сейчас пробить грудную клетку и сожрать его сердце, Джеймс бы позволил. 

Он не утонет. У него есть собственный якорь, который удержит даже тогда, когда больше ничего не осталось.

Джеймс не выдерживает, хватает левой рукой Стива за шею и рывком тянет к себе, коротко целует, чувствуя знакомый вкус железа. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, выпутываясь из штанов и белья, и дышат одним воздухом. Никому не нужно говорить «хочу». Никому не нужно слышать «я тоже». Стив запрокидывает голову, когда хватка металлических пальцев становится слишком жесткой, но вовсе не думает вырываться. Он даже дышать умудряется глубоко, и Джеймс, пройдясь свободной ладонью по основанию члена, излишне резко – в отместку – раздвигает ему ноги, чтобы вогнать пальцы в тело.

На этот раз выдох хриплый, прерывистый. Джеймс вбивает Стива в стену, жадно кусает подставленную, выгнутую шею, входит глубже туда, где горячо и тесно. Стив сжимает бионическую руку – и, кажется, вот-вот сомнет сверхпрочный металл, как бумагу, – раздраженно подталкивает бедром, без слов намекая перейти к тому, что нужно обоим. 

Джеймс подхватывает его под ягодицы, поднимает, удерживая на весу, и рывком насаживает на член, толкнувшись по самые яйца. Реальность истончается, ускользает, плавится по краям, но Стив обнимает его ногами, вновь проводит ладонями по спине, горячей и мокрой от пота, и волна отступает. Джеймса все ещё трясет, в вены будто залили жидкий свинец, и ему нужно всего несколько мгновений, чтобы сорваться на бешеный темп, выпуская наружу все темное, страшное, больное, душное и почему-то соленое.

Стив молчит. Он вообще никогда не стонет, только дышит загнанно и выгибается, принимая глубже. Джеймс не против. Ему достаточно шума в собственной голове. Кончая, он стонет за двоих, а затем проталкивает руку между их телами, чтобы обхватить напряженный, пульсирующий ствол и ощутить на пальцах липкое, влажное.

Следующие полчаса они валяются на полу в коридоре, кое-как переплетясь ногами, испачканные в крови и сперме. На редкость точное описание всей их гребаной жизни. Мысль заставляет расхохотаться, и Стив тянет Джеймса за мокрые волосы, вынуждая поднять голову.

– Заикнешься про уборку, и я тебя прирежу, – утомленно замечает тот, не пытаясь уклониться.

Стив едва слышно хмыкает, разглядывает его. Насмешливо, Джеймс научился распознавать.

– Жрать хочется, – добавляет он. – Закажешь пиццу?


End file.
